Harry Potter and the Banished Mages
by monbade
Summary: The Gods and Goddess foretell the destruction of Earth and the Celtic Gods come up with a plan to save some of them and their people. (Had to use misc. books as there is no star wars books section) Chapters will be slow but have the first 4 written at this time. Other characters, Sirius Black, Aayla, Yoda and Padme
1. Chapter 0

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Prologue**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Andrasté, Goddess of Divination, sat at her fire. The Dagda - or 'The All Father,' as he was called - was watching over her. She placed herself into a trance as her lord had commanded, for he felt something was wrong on the planet. Her mind wandered and visions came to her. Some of the visions were from the past, some that would never happen, and some from the future.

 _Suddenly a scene showed the planet and around the planet, millions were scared. In the distance, large missiles as the humans called them were lifting off into the air and heading into space. Soon many more were following them and she followed them to see where they were going. The rockets did not reenter the planet's atmosphere but headed into space. They left Earth orbit and she counted the missiles and saw they numbered in the thousands from the United States, Russia, France, China, India, Pakistan, Israel, and the United Kingdom. In all every country that had the ability to split the atom and build missiles had launched the destructive force to annihilate the planet many times over._

 _The missiles continued on into the darkness and between Mars and Earth they started to detonate and she leaped ahead to see what they were trying to destroy and her mind's eye locked onto an asteroid that was two hundred kilometers long and it was on a direct heading for earth. It would destroy the earth with either a direct hit or even a glancing hit would rip the atmosphere away from the planet or caused massive destruction as its gravatic force upset the planets continents causing massive earthquakes and tsunamis, with volcanoes erupting all over the planet._

 _The scene changed, showing the destruction of the climate changes as the cities near the coast were swamped. 'The Ring of Fire' erupted around the Pacific Rim, and other volcanoes scattered in Europe erupted as well. Large chunks of the asteroid would plummet into the oceans and every continent would be hit by hundred-plus foot high tsunamis. The super volcano that was Yellowstone would shatter the North American continent killing millions around the globe._

 _Tears were running down Andrasté face as she watched life die on the planet and then one man appeared in her vision. He was a dark haired man with messy hair, bright green eyes and a small scar on his forehead and she knew who he was. He was once one of her champions of prophecy. The vision changed to ministry of magic of the United Kingdom hunting him and eventually capturing him. She saw the death of all the brethren dead in the council chamber as the vision changed to show that the Dagda was angry as he looked through the pool of visions. He was swearing that something was unnatural._

Blinking her eyes, she looked at the all father, the Dagda and said, "Father, I have seen what has bothered you. The planet will be destroyed or crippled by an asteroid that even with all the powers of all the Gods and Goddess worldwide couldn't stop.

"Is there anything we can do to save our followers? Was there anything else in your visions that could help?" Dagda asked.

"Yes, Father. I saw one of my recent 'Chosen Ones of Prophecies' and you were swearing and angry as you looked through the pool of visions for some reason. You were swearing that something was unnatural," Andrasté replied.

The Dagda rubbed his chin as he thought back and then he remembered the vision in another dimension before asking, "Who was the person of Prophecy?"

"His name is Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient House of Potter and he will soon be arrested and thrown in prison for refusing to marry a witch that paid for him," Andrasté replied.

"I see," The Dagda replied as ideas rushed to his mind, and then said, "Do you have any chosen ones he trusts?"

"There is one he trusts with his life. Her name is Luna."

"Send a message to her about what is going too happened to this Lord Potter. Suggest that she have him run, as I may have a way to save him and some other witches and wizards," Dagda ordered.

"It shall be as you command," Andrasté replied and closed her eyes.

 _She soon found her sweet little Luna and sent her the message and then found Lord Potter and planted in his mind to empty his vaults and houses and travel around the world and gather supplies. She gave him the ability that once he buckled down he would easily learn obscure magic's then she withdrew._

Opening her eyes, she said, "It is done, Father."

"Good, I am going to call a meeting of the People. I will be issuing orders to our brethren. We must be ready for when my plan takes effect, we will have to leave so we can survive.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Morrigan strolled into the chamber in which the entire brethren sat and talked. She wondered why The All Father, the Dagda had summoned all of the Celtic Gods and Goddess to the chamber. It had been eons since he had done so. Picking up a glass of wine she went and sat in her chair and watched and listened. Eventually, the Dagda and Andrasté entered the chamber and came to a stop by the pool of reflection.

"My children, a time of crisis comes to all of us," The Dagda said, causing all the brethren to turn to The All Father as he spoke, "A vision has been seen by Andrasté. In this vision she sees the destruction of all life and the destruction of the planet or most of it. But for one thing we will all die. Andrasté, display the vision you saw," Dagda ordered.

Andrasté withdrew the memory and dropped it into the Pool, and its image was projected up above the pool and the brethren watched as the earth was destroyed.

The brethren started talking among themselves ignoring the Dagda as they demanded a way to stop it.

After a few minutes of allowing the brethren to be out of control, Dagda ordered them to be quiet. He said he had a plan and that he would need the help of certain deities for the plan to succeed. Those deities agreed and they, Andrasté and The All Father went off to plan how to save themselves and their worshipers. The Dagda would also inform the other Pantheons and offer them his idea. They would soon follow in his wake.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Twenty-six year old Harry Potter sat in his five bedroom six bath tent that was hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest. With a sigh, he picked at the food on the plate in front of him and moved the food around with his fork. It had been eight years since he defeated the dark lord and six years since his self imposed banishment from the magical world when he refused to marry Melisa Knott, daughter of one of Voldemort's top killers and who had graduated two years before the defeat of Voldemort.

After the murder of Kingsley, the Wizengamot had elected Morian Knott, uncle to Melisa Knott, as the new Minister of Magic. Even though Morian wasn't a follower of Voldemort, he was a blood purist and he had slowly started replacing the muggleborns that Kingsley had installed in the ministry.

The next year saw the introduction of a marriage law that had been voted on while Harry and several of his peers were in the academy studying to be an auror. The bill passed with the minimum required seats filled, as anyone who would have opposed the bill was absent because they had not been notified of the vote. The law allowed the woman to choose their husbands and with a fee (bribe of the highest) that person would become the betrothed of the witch. Two million galleons saw his name sold to the Knott family. George was snapped up by Angela, while his friend Neville had quickly married Hannah Abbot while they were in France he never heard if Hermione and Ron married but assumed it. Harry did not learn of the law until Luna sent him a letter asking if she could come by his home and told him about the law and how he had to marry the girl or his family assets would be forfeited to the family.

So with the forewarning by Luna and her abilities, he had gone to Gringotts and withdrew thousands of galleons and then went to the trunk store where he acquired a dozen nine and twelve compartment trunks. He then hit the stores filling the first trunk with books, and two more of items he would need in his exile. He went back to the bank and emptied his vaults and then emptied his manors of everything he owned. He had the Goblins sell the manors and the money transferred to a vault in the Swiss Alps, which he later emptied.

Later on the night he'd bought the trunks, he'd had Kreacher take him to Ollivanders. There he took every wand in the shop and all the wand supplies and books. He also hit Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and removed every ounce of potion ingredients followed by hitting several stores in Knockturn alley. He left bags of galleons behind for everything he took, for he wasn't a thief, just an unknown shopper. He had escaped the Aurors by hours when the arrest warrant was issued by the ministry when he failed to show up for training. His last look on England at that time, was watching the Aurors break into his Godfather's home from down the road. With his elf at his side, he had teleported to the Chunnel entrance and had taken a train into France. From there, he'd flown across 'the pond.'

Arriving in New York, he registered in a small quiet motel off the beaten path where, with Kreacher's help, he disenchanted some of his gold galleons from his vaults. He melted them down in to one ounce bars that he sold to the muggle world where he bought more supplies until four of his five bedrooms were packed. In the last six years, he'd lived in eleven countries, with the United States being the longest. He spent twelve months seeing the country and raiding stores for books that he could buy. He sold a lot of his furniture from his homes at various flea markets around the country and made a good deal of muggle money. After almost being caught in the United States by British Aurors, he went to Japan, then China and then the Philippines. Then it was back to the United States, where he spent another three months down in Arizona learning the shape shifting ability of the Native Americans. From there he went to Russia and South America. It was in the Outback of Australia that he learned a ritual that could help him learn his animagus abilities. It would allow up to three forms with the help of the ritual, and using bones of the creatures. He could have picked any creature, but chose the ones he picked for their speed, stealth or powerful attack.

As he spent the last six years traveling the world, gathering books and learning magic and languages while the English Ministry continued the hunt for him and several times they almost had him. He would leave the Aurors or 'hit wizards' where the local governments could find them, and they were quickly in hot water.

Six months before, while he was in Peru gathering new books, he had almost been caught again; but he recognized his former friend Ron before he had been seen, and was ready when they kicked his motel room door in. Under his father's cloak, he cast spells that the English wizards had never seen before, because they were Chinese and Japanese in origin. He left Peru an hour later with five thousand more books for his massive library and left a wounded hit team that port keyed to Britain.

He went to Spain and where he set up his tent in an out of the way area on the beach that he landed on when he flew across from Morocco. Five months later, he had moved further down the country and around towards Marseille France and had just set up his tent when he stopped and watched a blond girl playing in the warm waters of the Mediterranean. It was several minutes later when she turned and waved at him, that he was surprised by who it was. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the wards where his old friend Luna Lovegood ran to him and wrapped her arms around his body for a hug.

He treated her to dinner and then a night of conversation and that's when Luna suggested it was time to return to England and hide out and that she had something very important to tell him, but couldn't until he was in England. She suggested a small clearing she knew about in the Forbidden Forest and that's where he would go. They agreed to meet on April tenth in the clearing, which would give him plenty of time to get there.

Using his animagus form of a Peregrine Falcon, he flew across Spain and France to Calais where he waited until night to fly across to the Dover. Now back in England, he worked his way towards London and took up residence over the Leakey Cauldron in his falcon form. Watching the alley for several days he, he gathered what news was available by listing in and swiping copies of the Daily Prophet when it was left on one of the tables.

The reward for his arrest was now up to three hundred thousand galleons and he smirked as they thought he was now back in the United States for the third time. He had spent a eighteen months hiding there, and learning as much as he could. His library had grown astronomically with him finding a store called Books a Million. Each of the stores had two levels. One was the mundane books while the other was magical and he spent at least a hundred thousand galleons on books from those stores. He had found books on magic that were banned in Jolly Old England by the Ministry, but due to the laws of the United States, were perfectly legal to own. His mundane collection would rival any small town library with books ranging from history, to philosophy to geography, to mystery to his favorites, Sci-fi and fantasy. He first picked up a book called Star Wars, 'Before the Storm' and he was hooked on reading from then on, and he knew that his former best friend would have been horrified by him reading but his other best friend Hermione would be ecstatic but disappointed it wasn't worth reading as she would have called it. By the time he left the United States, he had acquired every Star Wars book in print along with Star Trek, Dungeons and Dragons, and many more. He had a magical mail box with Books a Million that delivered new books every day. Before Kreacher had passed away, he would gather the books and place them on his coffee table so he could look at them before they were shelved.

He cried when Kreacher passed away and snuck back into England two years ago and buried the elf next to his friend Dobby. He was almost caught by Bill and Fleur when he buried the elf, but was able to escape using his silenced motorcycle that his godfather left him. He barely escaped the Aurors that time, but using his cloak, he hid on a freighter heading for Russia. Then it was from there to Japan where he started learning languages and more ways of magic. He swore he would never return, not on his magic, but did swear it and now he was back hiding in the Forbidden Forest and he had no idea why Luna told him to come back to the island.

Looking down at the food, he sighed and stood up. With a wave of his wand, he banished the food and set the dishes in the sink so they would wash themselves while he was doing something else. Else was sorting through the ten new books he had received that morning and he left one out to read while the other nine he used the magical index system he had created with the help of the parents of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour and sent the books to the shelves. The last book, 'Star Wars, The Last of the Jedi #4: Death on Naboo' by Jude Watson had been just released in the US and he took it and a drink into his living room to read.

He had read the first three and found them ok, and was hoping the forth would be better. Dropping in to his lazy-boy, he adjusted the chair knowing he was safe with the wards up around the tent. He was about a hundred pages into the book when the wards told him he had a visitor. With a frown, he placed the book down and let his wand slid into his hand as he walked to the door of the tent and pulled it back.

Sitting about thirty feet away from him on a log was his old friend Luna. With a cast of a quick detection spell he saw she was alone and he stepped out and before he could say anything she did.

Luna cocked her head to the side and smiled as her old friend appeared, "Hello, Harry."

With a flick of his wrist, his wand was back in its holder and he replied, "Hello, Luna, how are you?"

Luna slid off the log and skipped over to him and hugged her friend tightly, "I am doing fine, I just arrived back from looking for Snorkacks in Spain," she said as she hugged him again, "We need to talk."

"You said that in Spain, but you did not have time to explain why," Harry replied as he led his friend into the tent.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," she said as she looked around the massive living room and then skipped over to the couch and sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked as he walked over to a mini fridge and opened it.

"I'll have what you're having," she replied as she leaned back on the couch.

Harry pulled two cokes out and opened them. Handing the first coke to Luna he sat down in his chair. Taking a sip, he asked, "Now what's going on?" He then turned on his stereo and turned it down to low. The music of Tanya Tucker started coming from the speakers.

Luna giggled from the carbonation and replied, "You remember the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry's face blanked and he nodded, "You know I will never forget that place," he said.

"I know, but do you remember a room that was destroyed and sand?" Luna asked.

"The time room?" Harry asked and when she nodded, "Yes I do. Why?"

"They have developed a new time turner in the room or chamber I should say. This chamber would allow them to send four people back into time up to seven years…"

"Shit!" Harry said as he thought of them sending Aurors back in time to stop him from running.

"Indeed. They plan on sending a four man team back to the day before you ran. They would disrupt the whole timeline just to steal your fortune and force you to marry that Slytherin bitch."

Harry blinked at the curse word from his friend and asked, "What can I do?"

"You need to destroy the chamber," Luna said.

"Destroy the chamber? How do I do that?" he asked in confusion as he stood up and started pacing.

"They have inscribed runes in the chamber, and filled them with the sands. So it should be easy to destroy," Luna said.

"Why me?" Harry mumbled as he sat down in is chair.

"You're Harry Potter that's why and it's your life they plan to destroy," Luna said with a smile, her radish earrings swinging as she bobbed her head to the music playing from the stereo he had bought in Japan.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. He then looked up at Luna and asked, "When do they plan on doing the snatch?"

"May fourteenth," Luna replied.

"That's two days from now," Harry said as he looked at the calendar.

"I know, and it's the day before you left the wizard world. It's one of the few days they know where you're at every minute of the day because you were taking tests in the ministry for your Auror examines."

He thought back and she was right, examines had started at eight am on the nose. They had a twelve o'clock lunch and then it was more examines until six pm when they were released for the day.

"That would be the perfect day to snatch me, because we were exhausted by the testing we had undergone. I went home and if it hadn't been for Kreacher giving me the letter, I would have passed out on my bed. Instead I took a pepper-upper and we planned that night on what to do and how to escape from England," Harry stated.

"So in two days, we meet in front of the Ministry and I sneak you in," Luna said as she stood up, "Now once you destroy the chamber, I suggest you get out of the country fast, because they will want your hide."

"I will," Harry replied as Luna headed for the door, "Luna."

Luna stopped and turned her head, "Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," Luna said as she left the room and a sharp crack was heard.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry spent the next day in Diagon alley with a new identity, using his skin walker ability. He checked out all the stores, and picked up another two hundred books he didn't have. He also bought several brooms, why several he didn't know but it was as his subconscious told him too. He picked up a new Firebolt 2006 racing broom along with ten of the new Nimbus 2005 models. As he was getting ready to leave he looked in the discount bin and stopped. Inside were about eighty old Comet 200's, Nimbus 2000's, and Shooting Stars 2000's. He bought the entire lot for fifteen thousand galleons. When the owner asked, he said to the man that he heard that Hogwarts was still using brooms that were forty years old for the class and he thought he would help his old Alma-Martyr out.

With the brooms stored, he went to the rent an elf delivery that the Weasley Twins had set up and had the twenty-six Comet 200s and Shooting Stars delivered to the headmaster's office in two days time. A folded note that was sealed with a rune on the outside of the letter made sure only Headmistress McGonagall could open the letter.

Harry walked out of the delivery office and looked up and down the alley. His eyes settled onto one store and he walked over and entered the three WWW's. He spotted George behind the counter while Lee was helping a customer. A very pregnant Angela was ringing up a sale while another girl he didn't recognize was stocking a shelf. Behind the counter were two pictures. One was of Fred, and god how he missed his friend. The other was of himself shaking hands with Fred and George on the opening of their business after the disaster of the fifth year.

Shaking out of thoughts, he picked up a basket and started browsing the shelves for items he could use. Decoy detonators, portable swamps (three types), darkness dust, fireworks, and many other prank items went into the basket.

George was watching the older man walk around the store. He was surprised that the man was picking up prank items and was about to walk over when he froze. His eyes had caught something he hadn't seen in years. Looking around, he slipped the paperwork he was working on under the shelf and walked over.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" George asked.

Harry looked over at George and replied with an American accent, "Yes, your products are ingenious. Who makes them?"

"We do, would you like to see my workshop, Harrison," George said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry almost panicked but replied, "I'd love to."

"This way," George said and then shouted out, "Lee, I have an appointment here. We'll be in the workshop."

"Ok, George. We have the shop floor covered," Lee replied as he finished helping the girl with a puffkin pick.

Harry followed George into the secure backroom, and was surprised when the door shut and George wrapped him in a hug.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, what are you doing here in England?" he asked.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he patted his friend on the back.

"You may not look like you used to… Glamour? But you still walk the same," George said as he released his friend.

"Damn it, I thought it changed enough," Harry stated as he sat down on a stool.

"For those who don't know you, yes it has, but I knew you for almost nine years."

"True and no it's not a glamour. It's an ability I learned from the Apache Indians called Skin Walking," Harry replied as his skin rippled and he changed his look.

"That's bloody awesome. It reminds me of Tonks," George said in wonder.

"Almost, but not really. Her gift was more advanced than the skin walker ability. Do you know if she has gone to an American school? Her ability would have been honed to a fine edge, there. She would have even been able to change her sex with the ability and they would have corrected her clumsiness."

Harry reached over and pushed George's mouth closed, "Flies."

George shook his head and then asked, "What the hell are you doing here? The reward for you is astronomical and anyone could notice you."

Harry laughed and replied, "Only if the common sheep have gotten better. Now how is the family? How's the shop doing?"

"Everyone is fine including that idiot brother of mine that you sent back from Peru. Took the med-witches two months to change his bits back from a boil and it was funny as hell that he had to pop it every time he had to pee. The screams of pain that he shouted out every time made dad put a permanent silence spell on the bathroom at home. Mum wasn't impressed and wanted to send you a howler but we had no idea where you were to send it. She also delivered a personal one to Ron for going after you. Bill and Fleur are sure you entered the wards around Shell Cottage two years ago and Charlie is still in Romania at the dragon reserves. Percy is being Percy, and acting like he did in fifth year. Now Ginny, she's still single and flying for the Harpies. She says she's waiting for you to come back to her or for you to send for her," George said with a smirk.

"Not going to happen. I won't put any of your family in danger not after Fred," Harry stated.

"I know, and as to the shop. We're rolling in the galleons," George said and then reached into the desk he was sitting at and pulled out a bag, "This is a bottomless bag. Your shares of the proceeds are in it. Which comes to around five hundred thousand galleons," as he tossed the bag on to Harry's lap.

Harry looked at the bag and picked it up, "You should…"

"Don't even think of it. That is your share! I have mine _and_ Fred's to work with, so we're doing fine. You have no income but what you took from your vaults, and even if what the rumors say about your resources, you still need to add to it. Now why are you back here in the country?" George asked.

"Well it started two weeks ago. I was in Spain enjoying the beaches and had just set up my magical tent when a certain blond found me. She advised me to come back to England and she would meet up with me. Well she did last night, and I'm scared by what she told me. The ministry has developed a special chamber in the Department of Mysteries that can send a group of people back in time up to seven years. Tomorrow night they plan on sending four people back to the day before I ran and prevent me from running. I need to sneak in to the ministry and destroy the room so it doesn't happen," Harry stated.

"So that's why Ron has been hush, hush for the last week. I bet he is one of the people going to be sent back. He has vowed to kick your arse for what you did to him," George said and then asked, "Now, how can I help you prank the ministry?"

"I don't know how you can help, but I did want to get a few prank items from you just in case they were needed," Harry said.

"And prank items you will have. Plus the notes on how to make your own," George said as he stood up and walked to a wall near the far corner.

Harry watched as George tapped some runes on the wall and a door appeared. He went into the room on the other side of the door and Harry followed him and stood there in shock. The room was huge, at least the size of a warehouse. There were shelves that went down the length of the room and up to the ceiling packed with boxes, bags and crates.

"By the Goddess, you _have_ been busy. How did you make this room?" he asked as he looked around.

"This is actually an very large trunk with a door instead of a lid. The trunk shop sells them for ten thousand apiece," George said with a grin.

"I want one, it would be fantastic for my library," Harry stated.

"I'll have Lee run over and get you some," George said as he pulled a dozen thick journals off a small bookcase, "These are your copies. Fred and I had our own and when we started the business, we made you a set too. Anything I write in the master copy will be inscribed in your version. Now go ahead and look around while I go talk to Lee."

Harry took the books and opened his pouch that was like Hermione's beaded bag. One by one, the books went inside. He was looking at the items on the shelves when George came back in and slapped his hands together in his famous grin.

"Now let's see what we can get you," George said with a laugh. He walked over to the first shelf and Harry followed him.

George pulled out his wand and levitated two crates out off the shelf stamped with Peruvian Darkness Powder.

"Hey, I don't need that much," he said.

"Yes you do. I don't want you coming back to the isles until the law is repealed and the warrants retracted. This will help you my brother, so shut up," George said as he walked down the aisles and levitated crates, boxes, backs and jars off the shelves.

Ten minutes into George pulling things from the shelves Lee called out from the other room and Harry quickly changed his form back to what he originally looked like. They both exited the warehouse to find Lee standing by three trunks.

"Hey, Lee, any problems?" George asked.

"Nope, just told him that you wanted three more trunks for excesses supplies and he took the business key to pay for them. He said they are the same set up as your original one. Hey Harry, good disguise," Lee said with a smirk and then laughed at Harry's facial expression.

Harry sputtered and asked, "How did you know?"

"Harry, it could only be you. I know that George did not need six more of these trunks for excesses supplies," Lee replied as he stepped over to his old friend and hugged him, "Good to see you, mate."

"You, too, so what's been happening with you?" Harry asked as the two separated.

"Not much, got married had two kids, got divorced. Now I'm engaged to Samantha upstairs. So it's the 'same oh same oh,'" Lee said with a grin.

Harry laughed as Fred opened one of the trunks and started levitating the items into the trunk and stored them.

"Was that the blond stocking the shelves?" Harry asked.

"Yup, she graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. Muggleborn and needed a job, so George gave her one. She's really good with Runes and Arithmancy. She was her year's Hermione," Lee stated.

"I see. Well, when are you getting married?"

"December sixth. I'd send you an invite but don't want you in danger," Lee said.

"Well my thoughts will be with you two," Harry said as George came out of the new trunk.

"There we go all packed," George said and then tapped a glowing rune on the side of the door and it shrank down to the size of a matchbox. He then did the same to the other two trunks and handed them to Harry just as Lee's name was called from upstairs.

"I better get back to work. Take care, Harry," Lee said and ran up the stairs.

Harry nodded as he placed the three trunks inside his bag.

"Now, the neat item about these trunks, you can open them inside your trunk or tent. They will mesh with the wall and act like another room," George said with a smirk, "I did the same with the tent Fred and I hid out in during the war. The directions to installing the trunks are in the blue notebook I gave you."

"As the American kids say, bodacious, Dude!" Harry said with a smirk.

George looked at Harry in confusion, "Huh?" he asked.

"It's a saying from a muggle movie called Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure. It had me roaring in laughter. Ask Lee's girlfriend if she has it on tape. If not see if she can hook up a VCR to a TV, and rent the movie or better yet, take a magical trunk with you, and get a portkey to the United States. Go to New York Magical Alley, and to a store called Electronics are Us. Tell the manager I sent you and say you want the same set up I got. It will cost about twelve thousand but have him set it up in your tent and you'll love it. Once you have the machines set up, you can hit any video store for videos or music stores for music," Harry suggested, and then said, "Give my share of the company to Lee and his new wife as my wedding gift."

"Ok, Harry, I will," George replied as he sat down in his chair.

Harry checked his watch and sighed, "I better get going but before I do. How's Hermione? Did she and Ron get married?"

George closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, "Harry, Hermione vanished three years ago after a nasty fight with Ron and no one's seen her since. No I don't think Ron did anything to her," he quickly added, "She emptied her account of all her money at Gringotts, and we think she left the country. Where she went, we don't know."

"Well I know she never went to find her parents, maybe she did after the fight," Harry suggested.

"Well that was one of the items involved in the fight the other was…"

"Me," Harry said.

"Yeah, Ron was bitching about how you got everything, and he didn't even get chosen as a potential husband," George replied.

"With his eating habits, laziness and sloppiness, I am not surprised," Harry stated and then said, "Take care big brother, and tell everyone I said 'hello,'" laying a letter on the desk, "You can say this arrived from Italy, from me. It's a letter I wrote five years ago, but didn't have the guts to send. There are some pictures in there of me and the sights I have seen. Don't let your mother see the ones of Spain, Tahiti and Hawaiian beaches. She would blow her stack," he added with a smirk.

George's eyebrows went up and he glanced at the letter, "I won't and take care."

"You, too," Harry said as he walked up the stairs and out the door. He headed to the trunk shop where he bought three more of the magical warehouse trunks as he never knew when he would need them and he could use one of the bedrooms in his trunk to set them up. Two hours later, he was back in his tent after checking himself for any tracking charms. None were found and he was setting up the trunks when his proximity alarm went off in the tent.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry arrived at the entrance of the tent very quickly and he stared at the elf standing there. With a quick look around he stepped out of the tent and said, "Hello, who are you?"

"Me's be Poppy. Are you my poppa's master?" the elf asked.

Harry blinked and thought, 'what?' and then asked, "I don't understand. Who was your poppa? Who is your mother?"

"Poppa was Dobby, mummy was Winky. Can I stay and be your elf?" the young elf asked and then said, "I don't like the school. To many bad memories"

Harry knelt, tears started to run down his face as he looked the elf in the eyes and he could see the resemblance of her and Dobby. He held out his arms and the little elf ran to him.

"He had a daughter and never told me," he whispered.

"Poppa never knew. I was born after he died. Mummy died last year of a broken heart," she replied with a sniff.

"I don't have a lot for you to do, but you can be my elf," Harry said as a glow surrounded them.

A pop caught his attention and he looked over to see three more elves standing there.

"Hello, who are you three?" he asked.

"We's be's Gred and Hoppy, and this is Lily. The school sent us to be with you," the one Gred said.

Harry blanched and looked around fearfully as he stood up with his wand out, "The headmistress knows…"

"No. Not the human masters, the _school_ sent us. She says a great task is coming before you, and you'se need help. There will be twenty-eight more of us in a few minutes to join you. All of us are younglings but we follow the school's orders."

"What am I going to do with thirty-two elves?" Harry stammered out.

"Fifty-eight, thirty younglings and twenty-eight Potter elves are coming from around the world," Gred reported.

"I need a drink," Harry said and with a pop, a glass appeared floating beside him.

Taking the glass, Harry looked at the amber liquor, then drained it in with a single gulp. As the booze burned its way into his stomach, he said, "Well, come in. I was just emptying out one of the bedrooms so I could install some magical trunks and you can help."

The shouts of joy behind him had him shaking his head as they entered the tent. Harry went to the bedroom he had chosen and he said, "This room needs to be emptied, so I can install the trunks."

Before he had finished speaking, the stacks of canned goods, paper supplies and many other items started vanishing.

"Where are you sending it?" he asked.

"The room of lost things, we will retrieve everything when you'se finish setting trunks up," Poppy said.

"I thought the room was destroyed by the _Fiendfyre_ spell eight years ago?" Harry asked.

"No when bad Crabbe died, the room vanished putting the fire out. Saved the room. The castle then moved the room to another part of the school so students wouldn't use it anymore," Poppy said with venom in her voice.

Harry blinked at the anger and he asked, "Why are you so hostile?"

"Bad Crabbe hurt mummy several times when he raided the kitchen for food. He would curse the elves there and say it was practice for the use on the muggleborns," Poppy said, "but you stop's him Master."

"I see, and I understand your anger, he wasn't a nice boy," Harry said as everything in the room vanished.

Pulling the six trunks out he positioned them to the walls and looked at the notes that George had given him. With a quick tapping of the Runes on the door frame, he watched as the trunks merged with the wall. As the trunks sealed with the walls he opened the first one and said, "This one will be the library. I need bookshelves like in the school for all my books which can be found in the red and black trunks in the living room. The items in all the bedrooms can be stored in the next trunks. Can do?"

"We's do, master. Now go rest and I'll be making you your dinner," Poppy ordered.

Harry nodded and knew not to fight the elves. Sitting down in his chair, he picked up his book he had started reading and Poppy popped in with a can of coke.

"I wonder," he said as he picked up his drink.

"Wonder what Master?" Poppy asked.

"Huh?" Harry said as he didn't realize he had said it aloud.

"Ye said you wondered and I asked what," Poppy explained.

"Oh, I was wondering if we could turn one of the warehouses into greenhouses so you elves had something to do," he said.

"We can. It be taking a little work, but with all of us doing so, we be having the basic set up done, tonight," Poppy replied.

"Well there's a sack of galleons on my desk over there. Take what you need and go ahead and make sure you set up a place for all of you to sleep. I want a place I can walk into," Harry stated.

"Yes, Master," Poppy said and vanished with a pop.

Harry continued to read as a train of Elves walked in through the front door and down the hallway. When the last one went into the room, the door slammed shut and he couldn't hear anything from the room. He read for thirty minutes and then Poppy popped in.

"Master, dinner is ready," Poppy said.

"and it smells delicious. Did the elves eat?" he asked as he set the book aside.

"They be's eating now," the little elf stated.

"Good," Harry said as he stood up and followed the elf into the dining room to find a dinner laid out for him on the table.

Poppy stood to the side while Harry ate. He tried several times to get her to join him, but she wouldn't, even when he insisted. She stated she had eaten already, so he let it go and ate his dinner. After dinner, he read some more and then said good night to the elves who were still working.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Morning saw the arrival of Luna and she laughed while talking with Poppy and then gave the little elf a hug before Harry slipped on his battle armor made from the remains of the basilisk that Kreacher harvested for him before he left England. With his four wands and his .357 magnum revolver, he was ready for any surprises that could pop up in the ministry. A magical pouch on his left rear hip held some surprises that could help him escape once he destroyed the room.

"Harry, can I leave my bag in here?" Luna asked as she held up a blue satchel that had a weird creature on it.

"Sure, just remember to remind me that it's in here before we part ways," Harry stated.

"I will," Luna said as she hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Luck," she said with a grin.

"Well, I will take another," Harry ordered and pulled the blond into his arms and hugged her tightly and then asked, "How come you don't act like you did in school when it's just me?"

Luna blushed and replied, "I did that to protect myself. No one wanted to be near the nutso, and it allowed me to stay under their attention about my abilities and they just assumed it was my craziness and didn't take my predictions to heart."

"I see, well I like this Luna more than the other, so please keep her around me," Harry stated.

Luna smiled, hugged him again and said, "We should get going."

"Yes, we should," Harry said and the two of them exited the tent.

Luna watched as Harry disassembled the tent and stored it in his pouch on his right front hip. With the tent stored, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and was about to put it on when she pulled her wand out and hit him with a spell that shrunk him down to a doll.

"We won't need your cloak yet," she said to the doll and picked it up and placed it in her pouch.

With Harry safely in her pouch, she turned and vanished from where she was, to appear at her former home that was missing from its location. With another pop, she was outside the ministry and headed for the entrance. She entered the Ministry for an appointment with the business department.

Luna kept an eye on the time and just before lunch; she left the business office after telling them she had to use the loo. Once in the stall she used the toilet and then put silencing wards up. She reversed the spell on Harry and he grew to his normal size.

"Why did you do that?" Harry demanded.

"How else was I going to get you in? If you had the cloak on and tried to use the phone booth, it would have still detected you. With me transforming you into a doll, I just smuggled you in. Now get your cloak on and let's go," Luna said as she stood up and stepped out of the stall and washed her hands.

Harry came out after her and they exited the loo. He followed her to the elevator and they descended down to the ninth floor where Luna cast the _Disillusionment Charm_. With both of them invisible they moved towards the door of the department and checked for any detection spells. None were detected so they slipped inside and stood in the circular room with doors. Harry remembered dropping a swamp in here and he almost laughed as he thought of the death eaters falling in.

With a whisper, he asked, "Which door?"

Luna never answered as she opened a door to the right of the one they came in and they went inside. There was a long passageway with four doors on each side. The passageway went down about two hundred feet and split into a T intersection.

They walked along the passageway and Harry listened at each door and wanted to peek in but he didn't. Reaching the end of the passageway he asked in a whisper, "Which way?"

"Left is the ministry library and to the right is more work stations like the four we passed. We have about two hours so we should find the room fast.

"Library? The ministry has its own library?" he asked.

"Yes, how else are they going to ban books unless they read them first," Luna stated.

"Banned books huh?" Harry replied and then said, "Come on I need to see this."

"But…"

"Just let me see," he said and he walked off leaving Luna to huff behind him.

"Harry!" she hissed out and then followed him, "you're going to get us caught."

"No, I won't," Harry said as they reached a pair of double doors.

With a quick check he found no spells on the door and wondered why they didn't learn from the break in back in fifth year. Opening the door, they stepped into the room that was the size of a large warehouse. Bookshelves were everywhere and everything was organized by subjects. Casting a quick _Homenum revelio_ it came back negative.

"Wow!" Harry said as he looked at the thousands of books.

"Wow indeed," Luna added.

Checking the clock, he saw it was just a little after twelve and the sign on the door said the receptionist in charge would be back at one. With a grin, he pulled out two of his empty trunks and set them up.

"What are you doing?" Luna hissed.

Harry didn't bother replying as he opened the trunks to the twelfth compartment. Pulling out the Death stick he had stolen from Dumbledore's tomb he said, " _Accio_ books."

Books started flying towards Harry and he pointed his wand into the trunk where the books flew in and landed in a large pile. He continued until the compartment was full and then switched to the second trunk.

"Open the next compartment," he said as he directed the books into the second trunk.

Luna quickly opened the next compartment and moved to the second trunk just as Harry finished filling it. They went off in on until every book was in the two trunks and only two compartments were empty on each trunk.

"I don't believe you did that," Luna hissed out.

Harry smirked and shrunk the trunks down and put them in his pouch. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast an illusion on the bookshelves to make it seem like they were full.

"There, that will buy us some time," he said and then turned to his friend, "Let's find this chamber and destroy it and get the hell out of here."

"I cannot believe you stole the Ministry's restricted library. That's like stealing the Hogwarts library," Luna said as he checked the door.

"I thought about it back when I first left but decided not too because it would hurt the children; and at the time, I wasn't interested in reading that much. Now I am," Harry stated as he opened the door and the slipped out of the room.

Luna followed her friend shaking her head in shock. They went down the other passageway checking doors as they went. One door refused to open and had a circle around an hourglass on it.

"This is it," Luna said, and then added, "My contact said the room's door had that emblem engraved on it."

"Who is your contact?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Luna said as she checked the door and removed two spells on it, "That's the alarm spells on the door, and this one should remove the locking charm."

With a complicated weaving of her wand, the door clicked as it unlocked.

"Good," Harry said as he opened the door and they entered an oval shaped room with a pedestal in the center. The floors, roof, walls and the pedestal were engraved with thousands of runes that glowed gold from the dust from the time turners.

Harry pulled his wand and said, " _Accio_ dust."

They waited but the dust never moved.

"Shit!" Harry said as an alarm started sounding.

"They detected your spell, I think…" Luna said as she turned and pulled the door closed and hit it with a locking charm.

"I know," Harry replied as he pointed his wand at the wall and cast a _reducto_ charm, " _Reducto!"_

Both Luna and Harry hit the floor as the spell started bouncing off the walls.

"SSSSSSSHIT!" Luna cried out as she avoided the spell by centimeters.

"Sorry," Harry said as he cast a shield charm that absorbed the spell.

"How do we destroy it?" Harry asked as he stood up just as a crack appeared in the door.

"I don't know," Luna replied as she conjured some barricades behind the pedestal. She mirrored the surface just as the door blew apart.

"Surrender Potter!" came a familiar voice.

"Stuff it Ron," Harry shouted back as several spells came into the room and hit Luna's barrier.

Harry and Luna ducked down behind the barrier and fired as many _Reductos_ at the door as they could.

"That's Loony with him. Now we can toss her to the Dementors and get rid of her craziness," Ron snapped out as he fired another set of curses.

"What's the matter Ron, pissed that even Luna turned you down? Well, can't blame her for that boil of a dick," Harry fired back as he cast several more spells as he reached into the pouch on his left hip.

"Luna, I am going to have to cause some destruction to get us out of here," Harry whispered.

"I know, just get it over with," Luna said as she cast several more spells, "Hey Ronnie, heard you had to pop your prick like a zit to pee. Bet that stings!"

"Bitch! I'll show you…"

"Please a prick no bigger than a zit? And it probably stunk just like you. Didn't your mummy teach you to bathe as well as stuff your gob like a pig?" Luna shot back.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ron snapped out and she could hear him start casting as Harry threw a round ball towards the door.

The ball bounced and went out the door where it hit the wall and rolled over next to one of the unspeakables who was reaching for it when Ron said the dreaded words.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

The killing curse shot into the room, and one of the Unspeakables shouted out, "NO!"

The Unspeakables dove to the sides of the passageway as the spell shot into the room just as the ball was picked up. The one pound M67 grenade exploded sending shrapnel in every direction. The man who picked it up was killed instantly, while Ron was hit by a dozen pieces of shrapnel and dropped.

His curse hit the pedestal, and the magic of the room flared as it disintegrated. The fairy dust exploded from the runes and landed on Harry and Luna, sticking to them as magic reached a critical stage in the room. Explosions detonated out of the room, shattering the magical walls and the rooms on the other side. In the brain room, the brains boiled in their tank as fires engulfed the room. In the prophecy room the tall shelving system collapsed as the explosion came through the wall and hit the first shelf, it then fell into the next and next and next. Thousands of orbs that had survived the first destruction of a section of the room were destroyed. In another room, the Death Veil disintegrated as a large section of its outer wall fell on the arch.

Harry and Luna were lifted up and hurled towards the back wall which exploded before they reached it with a vortex of golden dust around them. As they flew through the time room, a strand of the golden dust broke off and flew off in another direction as the vortex shattered another wall and they found themselves in the planetary room, where another explosion occurred just as they landed.

The Ministry of Magic rattled on its base and the explosion was registered as a six point two earthquake that caused minor damage in the city. But inside the ministry, the damage was anything but minor. It would take them several days to dig out the Department of Mysteries, and when they reached the chamber, nothing was found. Not a speck of blood, clothing or even the dust of the time turners. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had vanished into thin air.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: I stole the time turner part from Plums Story Last second savior, a good read but added a twist.**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _The Ministry of Magic rattled on its base and the explosion was registered as a six point two earth quake that caused minor damage in the city. But inside the ministry, the damage was anything buy minor. It would take them several days to dig out the Department of Mysteries, and when they reached the chamber, nothing was found. Not a speck of blood, clothing or even the dust of the time turners. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had vanished into thin air._

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Pain came to Harry as he lay there trying to get his bearings as sunlight and humidity smothered his breath. Sitting up in pain, he looked around and found Luna lying beside him and to her far right, he had crawled over to Luna to check on her and found she was just knocked out but a quick _Rennervate_ to wake her up.

"Owie, what happened?" Luna asked.

"Ron threw a killing curse into the room and something exploded," Harry stated as he opened his field medical kit and passed her a headache potion that he was sure she needed.

Taking the potion she downed it and then looked around and then stared at the tree she was looking at.

"Harry is that tree shaped like a flower?" Luna asked.

Looking to where Luna was looking he nodded, "Yeah, it is. Where the bloody hell are we?"

"I don't know," Luna said as she climbed to her feet and looked around.

Harry stood there and then pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell he had learned in Japan and then said, "I'm not detecting any large group of wizards and witches. In fact I'm only detection two sources. Both are to the east about five kilometers away."

"Well, I… We need our brooms so we can get there," Luna said as she stood up and waited for Harry to set up his tent but instead he pulled a moleskin pouch out and pulled his Firebolt XL out.

"Hop on, and I'll cast a _disillusionment_ charm on us," Harry replied as he settled on his broom.

Luna slipped on behind him and Harry reached behind him and tapped her on the head with his wand and she felt what felt like a runny egg running down her body and then he did the same to himself and his broom. They flew until they saw something white moving through the underbrush and landed on one of the big flower trees and watched as ten white figures and a blue woman stepped into the clearing. They had strange rifle like weapons in their hands and the woman had a tube on her hip. The strangest thing was the woman had tentacles coming off the back of her head and he could swear she looked like a Twi'lek from Star Wars.

Luna quickly cast the _muffliato_ that put a silence spell around them and whispered, "Blue? She's blue. I wonder if she's part mermaid."

"I don't think she is Luna, I think she's a Twi'lek," Harry was about to say more when the blue girl turned and looked around like she had heard them.

"A what?" Luna asked.

"It's a fictional race from a popular muggle book series," Harry replied.

For the next few minutes they watched as the strange white armored figures walked behind the blue skin female and then Harry froze as the armored figures fell behind the blue skinned female when one of the armored figures received a message.

"Harry their going to kill her," Luna whispered.

"I know, and not if I can help it," Harry replied as he pulled out his wand just as they opened fire on the female.

Harry's powerful stunning spell slammed into the armored figures and they went down as Luna cast a shield spell that stopped three quarters of the energy blasts the armored figures fired but three hit the female in the back as she was turning and her energy sword that he now identified as a light saber dropped to the ground with her and went out. Harry kicked off the broom and they landed near the female and Luna rushed to her and started casting diagnostic spells while Harry dealt with the armored figures. First he stripped them of their weapons and armor and he was shocked they looked all alike and then it hit him. They were clones and Order 66 had been given by Palpatine. Fury rose up in him as he remembered the third book and what the order 66 had done to the Jedi Order and with a cutting curse to nine of their throats he stunned the last one again and rushed to Luna's side.

The female was badly hurt and unconscious. Pulling out his trunk he opened it and started passing Luna some potions as she used her wand on her to stop the bleeding. Grabbing a pair of nail clippers and a potion from the trunk he clipped a nail and dropped it into the vial and it turned to a muddy liquid. Harry quickly used transfiguration on the nine that were killed and they were once more dressed in their armor, their rifles slashed in half. The tenth he poured the potion down his throat and he transformed into the female and Harry transfigured exact clothing and banished them on to the new version. He then used one of the rifles and shot him five times killing him instantly. The potion would keep him in that form forever and then Harry transformed a rock in to another armored figure with his head sliced off.

"I placed her in stasis but Harry we need to get out of here before more of those white men arrive," Luna said.

"I know," Harry replied and dug into his trunk and pulled out a second broom and handed it to her.

Shrinking the trunk, Harry straddled his broom and said, "Put her behind me and put a sticking spell on us so she won't fall off."

Luna quickly did so and then both of them disillusioned themselves and the female and lifted up into the air.

"Which way?" Luna asked.

"Same way we came from," Harry replied and they quickly flew away.

The two sped away from the murder sight and soon reached the nearby mountains. Hovering in the shadows of the mountain range they removed the disillusion charm and looked for a place to set up camp. It was Luna who spotted the small cave up on the side of a cliff and they flew up to the cave. The cave was barely big enough for one person to walk through but it did allow that the way that it was situated that no one could see inside. Peaking in Harry saw that the tunnel went further back and slipping in, he soon came to a small cavern but it wasn't big enough to set the tent up. Harry pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm on the tunnel and then pointed his wand at the far wall and used a mining spell that removed a good chunk of the wall while Luna banished the debris. Harry did this for a few minutes and soon the cave was the size of a three bedroom house.

Harry quickly set up his tent and they went inside. With a quick spell he converting one of the chairs into an operating bed that they laid the blue female down on it and Harry dug into the medical trunk for potions while Luna banished her clothes to the floor.

Casting a diagnostic charm on the girl his right eyebrow went up as he read the results. The girl was looking more like a Twi'lek every second as he started applying potions, creams and spells to save the girl's life. He found that she had in the past suffered some wounds that would need tending to because they hadn't healed right.

As they were working, Poppy popped in and asked if they needed anything. Luna said the girl's garments needed mending and cleaning, and asked if she could do that for her. Poppy agreed and popped away with the clothes. She was soon back to help by making a lunch for them while they worked.

An hour later both Harry and Luna were sitting on the couch relaxing as the covered Twi'lek healed and they ate their lunch while watching over her. It was then that Poppy popped back in and gestured to the outside of the tent.

Harry and Luna followed the elf to the door and down the tunnel where they stood in the entrance and stared at three large ships lifting off from the planet. They were at least eleven hundred meters long and all white with a large red strip down the bottom of the ship.

"What the heck are those?" Luna asked.

" _Venator_ class star destroyers," Harry replied, and then said, "Their leaving, their war is over and now Palpatine has started taking over the galaxy."

"That sounds bad," Luna replied as she leaned in against Harry.

"It is, but I have an idea how to help the freedom side," Harry said as he turned and entered the tunnel and then the tent.

"Luna do you know the translation charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was the first spell my father taught me because of our expeditions," Luna replied.

"Good when she wakes we will need to cast it so we can speak with her," Harry said as he sat down and watched the woman carefully.

Harry just wished he could remember her name from the series but it was escaping him. About twenty minutes later the woman groaned and her eye lids started fluttering so Harry and Luna pulled their wands and cast the translation spell.

Both stood up and went to the woman and Harry said, "Easy. You've been badly hurt but are almost healed."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura groaned in pain and she tried to sit up when a hand pressed her shoulder and voice said she had been badly injured but was almost healed. Opening her eyes she was looking to a face of a dark haired human male and next to her was a woman with blond hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

The man replied, "Hi, my name is Harry Potter and this is my friend Luna Lovegood. What happened is your troops shot you in the back after one of them received a transmission of some sort. I think I know what the signal was but I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Just tell me, and my name is Aayla, Aayla Secura," Aayla replied.

"Well it seems Palpatine has moved to eradicate the Jedi order. He issued an order to the clones called Order 66. This order was to murder all Jedi's as enemies of the Republic," Harry said.

"You lie… No you're not," Aayla said as she read the human and felt no deceit and then she reached out with the force to try and locate Jedi Knight Barriss Offee but she couldn't detect her.

"Where is Jedi Knight Barriss Offee?" she asked.

"We haven't met her but I assume she is dead," Harry replied.

Aayla wanted to cry but the Jedi code said not to show emotions so she stuffed the feelings deep down and then asked as she sat up, "Do you have a transmitter. I need to contact the Jedi Temple."

"No we don't," Harry replied as Luna handed Aayla her clothes.

"We will let you get dressed," Luna said and dragged Harry out of the room.

Aayla watched the two leave the room and then she slid of the bed and started dressing. When finished she hollered out, "I'm dressed."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"You have a plan. I can see it in your eyes," Luna said as she looked at Harry.

"Yes I do. It involves an item from the black vaults and time travel. If we do it right we can save the order," Harry replied.

"You have a time turner?" Luna gasped out.

"Two actually. Seems Headmaster Black stole them. They've been sitting in a padded box for a long time," Harry replied with a smirk.

Luna was about to respond when Aayla called out that she was dressed. They both entered the living room and found her examining a picture of Harry's picture which was moving.

"How is this happening? Is it some type of hologram?" Aayla asked.

"Magic," Harry replied.

Aayla looked at the two and shook her head, and thought they must be primitives as she responded, "There is no such thing as magic. It's the force."

"Really?" Harry replied and then asked, "Can the force do this?"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bed that they healed Aayla on and transformed it back into a chair.

Aayla jumped in surprise as she blurted out, "That's not possible."

"That's magic. I am a wizard and Luna is a witch."

"That is impossible," Aayla said again.

"You just saw it with your own eyes," Luna replied.

"Aayla, look at me," Harry replied and when her eyes were focused on him, he transformed into a peregrine falcon.

Aayla stared and then dropped to the couch as her mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Shaking her head to clear it she watched as the man changed back.

"How?" Aayla asked.

"I am what is called an Animagus, meaning I can change my form to an animal. But in my case I can change into three when you're only supposed to be able to do one. Do you believe us now?" Harry said.

"I have no choice not to believe you," Aayla replied.

"Good, now I have an idea how to save the Jedi if you want to," Harry replied.

"Of course I do. What do I do?"

"Well first it involves using a time turner to take us back in time eight hours. That will put us two hours before they tried to kill you. Then you can contact the Jedi temple and let them know what is going to happen. We then wait out the attack and catch up to ourselves in a different location until and come out of hiding. The only thing we will need to figure out is how to get off this planet," Harry replied.

"We would need a ship and I know where there is a disabled YT-1000. We would just need the parts we took from it to prevent it from flying," Aayla said.

"Not sure what that is but if it will get us off the planet then good… but where are the missing parts we would need," Harry asked.

"They're on the command ship and I know right where they are," Aayla said.

"Good we can grab them on the way out," Harry said and then added, "Let's get out of here."

The three exited the tent and Harry collapsed it and it rolled up. He then put the tent in the pouch on his waist and they left the cave and stood at the entrance of the tunnel.

Aayla stood there with a shocked look on the face as she saw they had been in a tent and not a house like she thought.

"Luna, go ahead and apparate to where they tried to kill Aayla and I'll side along Aayla with me then we'll head for where their ships took off."

"Ok, Harry," replied Luna and with a twist she vanished.

"WHAT?" Aayla said as Luna vanished.

"Basically she teleported to where you almost died. Now I want you to take my arm and hold on," Harry replied.

Aayla gripped Harry's left arm and Harry did a slight twist and with a crack of displaced air they disappeared and she felt like she was being sucked through a tube to appear next to Luna and her twin stomachs started hurling everything she had to eat that morning.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as Aayla threw up everything.

"Oh my," Aayla said as she finished heaving and then everything she had thrown up vanished.

When she stood up she saw the bodies of her squad and an exact duplicate of her, "What?"

"I used a potion on one of the men I stunned and it turned him into an exact duplicate of you. He will have that form forever," Harry replied as he pulled his broom out and said, "Up."

Aayla was shocked when the broom rose up into the air and Harry sat on it, but quickly climbed up behind him as he suggested. The flight took a few minutes but one thing they noticed was all the droids from the Confederacy of Independent Systems were shut down.

"We'll need to gather some of those up when we leave. We could reprogram them," Harry said as they flew over them.

They landed at what was once the Republican air field and the first thing they noticed was the two destroyed Jedi star fighters. Aayla directed them to a place they could hide at when they went back in time. Harry put the broom back in his bag and Luna and Aayla stood close as Harry draped a silver chain around all three of their necks and did the _disillusionment_ charm on them before turning the hour glass the maximum of eight times.

Aayla watched as time flowed backwards, she watched as the three star destroyers landed and then they could see the base unloading their equipment and then it was over and they stood there looking down on the three massive ships and a major base of operations.

"Now what Aayla?" Harry asked.

"Now we head for the communications room," Aayla replied.

The three moved quietly towards the central ship and up the ramp into its hull. Aayla led them through the ship to the communications room where Harry put the four clones in the room to sleep.

Aayla moved to the main console and asked Harry to remove the invisibility spell of him as Luna left the room after telling Harry she would be back. She whispered that she would meet them at the place where they appeared in two hours.

Aayla opened a com link to the Jedi temple and was glad it was a Jedi Master she knew very well.

"I only have ninety seconds left to deliver this message, but Master Shaak Ti, I bring dire warnings for the Jedi," Aayla said.

"Aayla what warning could that be?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"I know this will sound strange but you must believe me. I had a vision that said in one hour and forty minutes the clones will turn on us. They will slaughter us on the orders of Chancellor Palpatine. He is the sith master we have been looking for. You must evacuate the temple or all will be lost," Aayla replied.

Shaak Ti looked at the knight on the screen and she thought she saw movement behind her but when she looked there was nothing there.

"Several masters have gone to ask the chancellor to step down now that the war is almost over, yet you're saying something happens to make the chancellor to attack us and you think he is a sith…"

"Master please you must evacuate or all is lost. Also get Senator Amidala with you or she will die too. I must go," Aayla said as she remembered what Harry had said about the former Queen of Naboo.

"It will be as you suggested. Do you have a way off the planet?"

"Yes, don't worry about us, just get the message out," Aayla begged and then shut the connection down.

Aayla saw she had fifteen seconds left and let a breath out, "Good made it in time."

"In time of what?" Harry asked.

"Communications are automatically logged if they last longer than two minutes," Aayla replied.

"I see," Harry replied as he reapplied the _disillusionment_ charm to Aayla and the two left the room after he cast a memory charm on the four men and woke them up. They moved through the ship and to Aayla and Barriss rooms where they gathered up their belongings and then to the storage bays where they gathered food, medicine, weapons, power packs and survival gear was all shrunken down and stuck in an expandable bag. They also gathered up a few droids and the parts needed to fix the freighter Aayla said was a captured smuggler.

After leaving the ship, they headed for the armory on the base and took more supplies and Aayla set all the remaining pallets of ammo to self destruct in three hours after asking Harry if there was a way to make them not see the countdown on the munitions. Harry replied there was and then cast the spell so the ships would be destroyed. She knew that the supplies would be sent to all three ships and stored in the main armory and should take out all three ships when they were in hyper.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Luna looked down on the Jedi knight that was ahead of a giant metal machine. She was waiting for the right time to rescue the woman and she saw it coming up. She landed at her ambush sight and when the woman came around the corner she hit her with a stunning charm, then an illusion of her was cast to make it look like she had continued along as she levitated the woman to her and hit her with the _disillusionment_ charm. With a quick apparition she was on the tallest flower tree. She watched as the minutes went by and then suddenly the machine following the illusion turned its head and lowered the chin of the machine and bolts of pure energy slammed into the spot where the illusion was. She adjusted the illusion to show body parts scattered on the ground as one of the supporting clones ran up to check and all he saw was the bloody body parts. The clones then turned and headed back to their ships and once the last of them were out of sight she dropped the illusion and teleported back to where they had arrived at the base, to find Aayla and Harry waiting for her.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he saw Luna with Barriss.

"Saved her," Luna replied.

"You… Luna we knew she died," Harry said.

"No we didn't. We thought she died. But we had no proof. So I used a stunning spell on her, then an illusion of her continuing on. They killed the illusion and I apparated her back here after they left."

"Very well, let's apparate back to where we originally arrived here," Harry suggested and Aayla groaned.

"Stun her, then she won't feel anything," Luna suggested.

Harry looked at Aayla and she nodded at him so he stunned her and then the four of them appeared in the clearing the originally had arrived at.

Harry woke Aayla and then a few minutes later Barriss was woken up.

At first Barriss was confused about what was going on but after Aayla talked with her and showed her the blast wounds on her back and Harry gave a demonstration of magic and set up the tent she slowly came around. The tent really blew her mind with how large it was inside.

"We have six hours to wait before we can head back to the cave so let's rest and get something to eat. Poppy?"

The elf popped in and both Aayla and Barriss jumped at the first sight of the elf. At first both thought they were slaves but after explaining that an elf must be bonded to a wizard to live they understood. Harry asked for grilled cheeses and tomato soup for all of them.

Harry then went outside and put up defensive wards that would stun anything that meant them harm. Poppy popped out and told him the food was ready and he went back inside to find the three girls talking.

While they ate, Harry put on a DVD of one of his favorite movies and they sat there watching Lord of the Rings. Harry did the translation spell on Aayla and Barriss so they could understand the movie. By the time the movie was over it was almost time to head for the cave, so they stepped outside and dismantled the tent and wards. The waited until the point when they'd gone back in time, then they gave it additional five minutes and apparated back to the cave after Harry stunned the two Jedi.

Once inside the cave, Harry woke the Jedi up and reset the tent so they could enter. As it was night falling outside, Harry and Aayla decided that they wouldn't go for the freighter until tomorrow morning. They spent the evening watching movies and talking. They did not know what was happening out in space but Aayla would be happy to learn later that the temple had been evacuated along with the Jedi archives to a pair of docked cruisers and just before the order 66 was given, the ships took off after the clones on board had been handled. Out in the wide galaxy, Jedi took the war to the clones. They disabled ships by crippling their engines or setting timers on explosives to detonate in their magazines before leaving the ships. There were losses among the Jedi but not as bad as it could have been. Less than a hundred masters and padwins were killed in combat but Palpatine lost a third of the republic fleet with another third disabled. Senator Amidala was spirited away, and she delivered her twins aboard the lead cruiser.

The next morning, Harry was at the base of the cliff with Poppy as he used the dwarven mining spell to open up the tunnel he wanted. The tunnel was twenty-five meters wide and ten high. He then drew a diagram of how long the tunnel should be and a cavern that was forty meters around and fifteen feet high. The elves got to work creating the hanger they would need as he apparated back up to the tent where he found Luna and the two Jedi's drinking tea.

"Ready Aayla?" Harry asked as he pulled out his broom.

"Ready," Aayla replied.

The two headed to the entrance and Harry activated his broom and Aayla got on behind him.

"We will be back," Harry said as he lifted off and the two took flight heading east.

They landed once at the droid army and Harry shrunk twenty of each one and placed them in conjured boxes and then dropped them in his moleskin bag before they lifted off again. Two hours later they landed in a small forest clearing that used to be a mining sight.

Under camouflage netting sat the YT-1000. Harry thought it almost looked like the Millennium Falcon from the Star Wars movies. Aayla moved to the ship and lowered the ramp. She took the parts and went up inside while Harry got on his broom and levitated the netting off the ship and dropped it beside it. Another spell rolled it up and he levitated it inside, and placed it in the hold after closing the lift. With a _lumos_ spell on his wand he went looking for Aayla and found her in the engine room attaching things back onto the ship. It took her thirty minutes to complete the hookups, and then she brought the power back online. As the ships lights came on he shut his _lumos_ spell off and the two of them headed for the bridge.

Aayla took the pilots position and Harry slipped into the copilots. Harry watched closely as Aayla brought power on, throughout the ship. Once at full power she lifted off and headed back to the camp sight.

As they flew Harry watched the ground and then gasped out, "What the bloody hell is that?"

Aayla looked down and then slowly banked the ship around the ten meter tall Rancor and replied, "That is an adult male Rancor. They're very dangerous as they are hard to kill."

"I believe you on that," Harry said as Aayla put the ship back on a level flight and they very quickly started to land when Harry said, "See that tunnel. Go ahead and enter it. You will find a large cavern at the end of it.

As soon as Aayla flew the ship in, one of the elves popped up and built a sand wall, held in place with elf magic, which went to the roof, closing off the entrance. Inside the cavern Aayla turned the ship around, and positioned the ship so they could just fly out. She quickly shut down the ship and they left the control room and headed out of the ship. Across the cavern were some glowing lights that they found lit up a doorway and a set of stairs that went up. As they climbed up the circular staircase, they soon reached the small cavern that housed the tent and entered it. They found Luna and Barriss talking on the couch.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Luna watched as Harry and Aayla left and then turned to the remaining Jedi and started talking to her. She found out that Barriss was a healer in the Jedi order, and a Jedi General in the Republican military… or she used to be. She found out her race was called Mirialans, and were a near-human species native to the planet Mirial which was a cold and dry world, located in the outer rim.

Barriss found out more of Luna and Harry's strange powers and abilities of using magic, which she tried to say was just the force, until Luna transformed several items into different items. The creature she called a cat was curled up in her lap allowing her to stroke its back.

Luna asked more questions, and found out more on the war Barriss had been fighting, and how it disenchanted her because her passion was healing not causing injuries. But, being a Jedi, she had to follow the council's orders. So, she was sent off to fight. She told how a tradition amongst the Mirialan people was that if any were to join the Jedi Order, they were compelled to take fellow Mirialans as their own Padawans. She also thanked Luna for saving her life after Luna explained how she would have died.

Luna told her that it was her honor to save her and explained if she had seen her body dead before going back in time they couldn't have saved her. But as they didn't know that she was or wasn't dead, Luna had flown to her location and watched for a good moment to act. When Barriss had gone through some crevices and was separated from her squad she acted. She had steered the illusion of her in front of the giant machine and waited for them to react and when they did she let them check the results of her death. They left and Luna dropped the illusion and teleported Barriss to safety.

They talked for four hours and then the tent flap opened and Harry and Aayla entered the living room and sat down in the two chairs across from the couch. Poppy popped in and placed a tray holding a carafe of ice cold water and two glasses.

"We got the ship but Aayla says it needs work before we take it into space," Harry said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Then we'll do that," Luna replied.

"I did see a big creature about ten meters tall, Aayla said it was … a rancor was it?" Harry said and seeing Aayla nod he added, "Yes, a rancor."

"Cool, I want to see it. Do you think I could pet it?" Luna asked.

"No it would eat you," Aayla snapped out and Luna frowned.

"Well what do you think Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do?" Luna asked.

"What are those?" Barriss asked.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack looks like a large rabbit with twin horns that spiral down around the face. Their very skittish and elusive," Luna replied.

"No I haven't seen anything like that," Barriss replied.

"Bummer," Luna replied.

After eating, Harry showed Barriss a bedroom and gave her, the belongings they had recovered from the ship. Then he gave Aayla hers and then they all turned in for the night. Harry was climbing into bed when Luna skipped into the room wearing her pajamas and slipped in to his bed.

"Luna what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Fulfilling a fantasy. Now get in bed," Luna smirked.

Shaking his head he slipped into his side of the bed and tried to keep a distance from his friend but she wouldn't have anything to do with that and soon was cuddled up to him and Harry gave in and hugged her.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Across the galaxy, in the outer rim on a forested planet that had no name, an XS stock light freighter sat under camouflage netting. Nearby, a multi story four bedroom house built into the side of one of the giant trees and hidden in the forest had been built by a man and a red skinned female twi'lek. They were having dinner when the man grasped his chest and cried out a name in a language the twi'lek did not know but she knew medicine and had her lover in the medical bay within minutes but the machines reported nothing was wrong with him except for him being unconscious. It would be seventy-two hours until he woke up.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **.**

 **Note: To the guest who asks stupid questions wanting answers. Log the fuck in so i can answer them. No i did not post the wrong chapters. If you read the prologue, its about the Gods and Goddess of myth talking and forming a plan. One of the Goddess uses one of her former prophesied children (Harry) and one of her seer's (Luna) to get the plan going. Your comments have been deleted because of your insults and cursing at me. I the writer dont have to put up with your 5 year old rant. To the other person who is a guest. No this is not a harry/hermione/luna story.  
**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Minster Morian Knott and Melisa Knott stood in the ruins of the Department of Mysteries. The modified time room was a shattered wreck from spell fire. The Death Veil was broken rubble and the ministry library was missing. Worse it looked like his niece's intended was dead along with the crazy Lovegood. Now all they needed to do was find his missing money and belongings of house Potter.

"What were the casualties?" Morian asked.

"Seven Aurors dead, along with three Unspeakables, and thirty-eight other ministry workers injured when the explosion happened," the head of the DMLE replied.

"Did Potter have help?"

"We think only the Lovegood girl but we're not sure. We didn't even know he was back in the country or how he got in since we had his magical signature on the ministry and the boarders of the country."

"Uncle will you be able to find the money?" Melisa asked as she thought of the hundreds of thousands of galleons that were once in the Potter vaults.

"We will, but it will take time," Morian replied and then said, "Why don't you head home and relax. It's not like we are doing much here in the ministry."

"Yes, Uncle," Melisa replied and turned away and stopped, "You will keep me informed."

"I will," Morian replied as he watched his niece walk away and then scowled as the thought, 'Stupid bint! Like I'd allow _you_ to keep the money?'

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dagda stood at the large pool and watched as his disciple gathered new followers. He was pleased that he had survived the transport from Earth to Felucia. He knew more of the abominations called Clones would be sent to the underworld, and they would save the future guardians of light. He was still wondering how the disciple survived since he only had a twenty-five percent chance to succeed in the transfer but at least he knew thanks to his other minions of his that wrote the Star Wars series of books about the universe he was now in. They had succeed to give the people of earth a true story turned into fiction for them to read and it pleased him that the disciple had fallen in love with it. Now all he needed to do was gather the children to teach them magic and spread it among the stars.

"Son, how will he teach or even find the children?" Danu asked.

"Mother, I have that figured out. When he stole the ministry library I inserted five books that act like the Hogwarts book that finds all magicals in the United Kingdom. But this one works on the whole world they are currently on. As to teachers I haven't figured that out yet but I will," Dagda replied.

"I don't see how either can survive. They are both very uneducated in the universe that they are in. They will need knowledge that would allow them to succeed," Danu said.

"It's been taken care of. Boann created a spell that will allow him to gather the knowledge he will need. It's in his family grimoire and he will find it soon," Dagda replied.

"That sneaky little witch just broke the rule of time," Dagda said as he laughed.

"What do you mean son?" Danu asked.

"Well you know the rule that they can save someone if they knew they died. Well Luna rescued the other Jedi and broke it because they didn't see her die so she had no idea if she was really dead. When they went back in time, she went to where Barriss was and used her illusion ablity to save her," Dagda replied with another laugh and then said, "Branwen, you must make it a three way love instead of the two we originally planned. I think Aayla and Luna will help ground the three of them."

"As you command my lord," the dark haired Goddess of Love replied, and then asked, "When will we move to this new universe?"

"Not for awhile. We need a few things to happen, and two primary things need to happen. One they need to find a world to set up their new school on, two gather the children to teach and oh yeah a third thing. Merlin needs to go there to teach them of us… Where is Merlin?"

Far away on the other side of the world, Merlin was binding the gold fairy dust he had been sent to find and destroy it but instead he bound it into a gate that could transport the animals to his lord's disciple's planet once they settled on one. He knew it wasn't in the plan but he thought it would be a good idea. So once bound, he teleported to where he knew a large group of Cornish pixies were making their home in the Scottish Highlands near Hogwarts and then found a target to send them too. A disabled Star Destroyer lost in the outer reaches of the universe. He sent half to the bridge, a quarter to the auxiliary bridge and the rest to the engine room. In all, eighteen hundred pixies were let loose on the ship's crew. Watching through the gate he laughed as the pixies chased the clones and their officers from the ship.

"I have to tell Dagda about this so he concentrated on his lord and vanished.

A flash of light and a tall man wearing the form of a druid appeared. He was leaning on a oak staff, "Father Dagda, I have succeeded."

"Succeeded at what Merlin?" Dagda asked his minion of magic.

"I found the strand of fairy dust that split off. I used my magic to bind it into a gate. This will allow the animals and followers to go to your disciple or to the planet he is on. It wouldn't do for dragons to appear on top of him," Merlin said with a snicker.

"I see, and you are you sure it will work?" Dagda asked.

"Yes, I sent a swarm of Cornish pixies to one of those disabled Star Destroyers. They are tearing it apart as they chase the crew around and force them to abandon ship," Merlin replied with a loud laugh.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Around the UK the witches and wizards of the country read about the explosion and how Harry Potter had caused it. Some believed he did and some didn't while some decided to stay and others to leave the country because of the way the ministry was being run. One of the largest to leave was the surviving muggleborn group. One survivor was a brown haired girl leaving the country and heading for the outback to be with her parents once more. She had come home to find out what was happening and then decided to turn her back on the United Kingdom's Magical World and go live in Australia. She did not visit any of her old friends, just snuck into Diagon Alley, and went to the Daily Prophet and bought the last two years worth of the papers, bound in book format, which they offered for sale for one hundred galleons. Then she went to her motel room and read. By the time she finished, tears were running down her face for her friend and anger towards another. Three days later, with a three compartment trunk shrunk in her pocket filled with books and household belongings that had been in longtime storage and luggage by her side she boarded a British Airways flight to Melbourne Australia.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Another family contemplating leaving the UK, was the Longbottom family. They were thinking about taking the family back to Norway, where the Vikings had originally come from. Neville spent time talking to his wife Hanna Longbottom nee Abbot and his grandmother over the decision to stay or leave and what to do about his parents who were still in the hospital twenty plus years after the attack on them. After several days of discussions and a visit by a man in black clothing clutching a staff, it was decided they would look for a new home and gather up their belongings. Three of their eight elves would stand by in the hospital and watch over the comatose bodies of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their mission was to pop them out if they were in danger, when the family was ready to leave. Two of the special trunks that George Weasley had shown Neville were purchased and set up to hold their belongings. One was turned into a greenhouse and the twelve greenhouses on the Longbottom property were transplanted inside the trunk while the second one was filled with all their belongings and their Gringotts bank vaults. They left just enough gold in the vault to keep them open and not let the goblins know that they had emptied it.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Around the UK, a figure who appear at random locations and spoke to many people like the Greengrasses, Davis', Abbots, Ollivanders, Bones', McGonagall and her staff, Weasley's, Tonks, Browns, Bells, Creeveys, Thomas', Spinnits, Finch-Fletchleys, Finnigans, Goldsteins, Johnsons, Jordons, Macmillans, Patils, Woods, Lovegoods; and many more, suggested they leave when a golden gate appeared in front of them in their homes. They would have three days to gather their belongings and then the gate would appear to take them to safety. Of them only two people recognized who the man was, and they swore they would be following his orders. That was Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Lovegood.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

No one but Amidala knew why she ran to the temple but she did. Forty-five minutes before the betrayal, the ghostly image of Quinn Jon had appeared and told her to pack and with her friends around her, head for the temple. She was quickly aboard one of the cruisers helping to look after the babies of the Jedi order as the ship filled with the babies, younglings and young Padwins.

The Agricultural Corps also evacuated aboard several freighters they owned that transported crops to Coruscant and the signal was sent out to the four plants that were used to grow the food for the core worlds. In all, sixty-three freighters filled with food destined for the core worlds and nine hundred and seventy Ag Corp employees vanished in to hyper space.

Just before the two hour mark that Aayla had given Master Shaak Ti the two cruiser, four freighters and eighteen Delta-7B _Aethersprite_ -class light interceptor lifted off and hooked up to their hyper rings. Thirty more would take off five minutes later and head for the stored rings to cover the slower freighters.

The 501st Battalion marched on the temple with Skywalker leading them. Four Jedi masters stayed behind while the children escaped, to deal with the clones. That was when they saw who was leading the clones. They were led by the man called 'The Man With No Fear,' Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. They Jedi defender first sealed the lower entrances of the temple by blocking all the doors with the statues of great Jedi and then threw parts of the temple at the army of clones that were assaulting the temple. They held off for fifteen minutes before the nearest droid notified them that the temple had been breached and then they fled to the lower levels of the planet city. Above as the last Jedi left the lower hidden temple escape tunnels, thermal grenades detonated in critical areas and the main tower of the temple slowly crumbled as the support pylons caved in killing over half of the 501st and injuring Skywalker. The four masters changed their clothes to civilian garb and with their light sabers tucked in pockets instead of hanging on their waist they headed across the planet to a freighter waiting for them. Two days later, they lifted off. They headed into deep space to rendezvous with a shuttle and get directions on where to go next.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The newly christened Emperor Palpatine was furious. Somehow the Jedi had figured out his plan and slipped out of his fingers. What should have been a massacre of the Jedi turned into a pittance of casualties. One hundred twenty-seven of the Jedi had been slain, instead of the thousands that he had foreseen. Right now, his intelligence force was going through the ruins of the temple looking for clues as to what had happened, to cause the Jedi to flee. He had lost a third of his clone army and fleet with another third of his ships disabled and the rest towing the damaged ships into the shipyards to be repaired. What was worse, was the people finding out the truth of his plan and how his meeting to the supposed galactic senate had never happened. A third of the old Republic core worlds refused to follow his orders and declared their independence and the CIS worlds had refused to rejoin his empire and declared their neutrality as well.

His apprentice was in the medical ward with critical wounds from the hot lava from Mustafar where he had dueled Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi where he had gone to kill the CIS leadership which he had succeeded. Even Skywalker's wife had vanished and he wanted her dead to cement young Skywalker to the dark side but they had to find her first.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry woke up to the smell of fresh cut grass in his nose, and something lying on his chest. Looking down he saw blond hair, and at first he wondered how his friend had gotten into his bed. Then he remembered Luna coming in and saying she was fulfilling a fantasy.

Slipping out of the bed, he left his friend sleeping and quickly washed his face and headed out of the room to the kitchen. He wanted to start a pot of coffee, but found it ready. Poppy popped in and told him breakfast would be served in thirty minutes and that the elves had stood watch all night in shifts. They reported only the loud roaring of a tall creature in the distance. Harry knew that was the Rancor, and hoped it didn't come closer.

Finishing his coffee, he wandered back to the library, and summoned all the Star Wars books, and placed them in his original school trunk. He was shocked that there were over one hundred and fifty books. Shrinking the trunk he hid it on top of one of the bookcases, so the Jedi wouldn't find it. It wouldn't be good if they were discovered. That's when he noticed the library was much more full than it had been, and had more shelves. He would estimate that it was three times the size of the Hogwarts library, now.

"Poppy?" Harry called out and the elf popped in.

"You call, master?"

"Yes, did the elves sort all the new books?" he asked.

"We did, master. We put all the new books on the far right shelves and they head all the way to the back. We weren't sure if they should be like restricted section of Hoggywarts," Poppy replied.

"Well done, and thank you. You may go," Harry said as he walked down the rows and looked at all the books.

The smell of food lured him to the dining room and he sat down and a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. More coffee appeared, with a side order of waffles. Harry dug into the food; and as he ate, he was soon joined by Luna and then Aayla and Barriss.

"What's the plan for today?" Luna asked.

"Not sure, Luna," Harry replied.

"Well I need to finish the repairs to the freighter," Aayla said and then asked, "Barriss, can you help?"

"You know I will," Barriss replied and then they settled into eating their meal.

The young woman wasn't sure what they were eating but it was tasty and would like to try it again as usually all they would eat would be a bowl of mush for breakfast with fruit along with water or tea but this coffee she was having sure woke her up like nothing else she'd ever had. She didn't know it, but Aayla was thinking the same thing. Finally, both Jedi went down to the hanger and started working on the ship, trying to put all the parts they had taken off back into their rightful places, with the help of the droids they had stolen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

It had been four days since the clones had tried to murder Aayla and Barriss. The four of them worked on the freighter, or they watched as Aayla and Barriss train, or they tried to teach their new friends some of the Jedi tricks, or Luna and Harry tried to teach magic to them after Harry found them each a wand from the ones he had stolen. It took a few hours, but they succeeded. After giving them a wand holster they started learning the first year spells.

During that time Aayla and Barriss worked on the repairs to the ship. Harry and Luna used the paint charm on the outside, while the elves cleaned the ship from bow to stern. Then Harry and Luna changed the ship by using expansion charms on the interior, and modifying the bedrooms to make them more comfortable. Then they worked on adding bathrooms with real running water. Harry also added a hot tub that could seat eight.

The evening of the fifth day of the attack found the four friends sitting at the entrance of the tunnel, watching the sun set in the distance. Luna had cast several area affect spells. One was to cool the area, another to remove the humidity and the third was to repel the insects. Behind and to their left, Poppy and another elf called Lucky were grilling up steaks, with foil wrapped baked potatoes, and a pot of corn-on-the-cob.

They were just sitting down to dinner when Aayla and Barriss stiffened up and Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Incoming ship. Five people are on board," Aayla replied.

They stood there on the ledge as a large freighter came in view. Aayla identified it as a type H freighter manufactured by Galarne/Ferges Industries. The freighter neared them and then started past and then stopped as it reversed itself to land in front of the cave and them the ramp lowered.

"It's Masters Shaak Ti, Jokasta Nu, Cin Drallig, and Padwins Zett Jukassa, and Whie Malreaux," Aayla said as she identified each of the beings exiting the craft.

Harry looked at Poppy and said, "Put more food on for our guests and get another table."

Poppy nodded and popped away, while Lucky expanded the ledge by vanishing the rock wall.

"Master Shaak Ti!" Aayla hollered down to the beings leaving the freighter.

Shaak Ti shaded her eyes as she looked up and made out the four figures on the ledge and replied, "May we come up?"

Aayla looked at Harry and he nodded, "Yes, come on up."

The five Jedi used their powers of force jumping, and jumped to the ledge where Shaak Ti looked around at the two Jedi, and two others she did not know.

"My name is Shaak Ti. I am a Jedi master on the Jedi council. With me are our chief librarian Jokasta Nu, and Jedi Master Cin Drallig as well as Padwins Zett Jukassa and Whie Malreaux," she said as she introduced everyone.

"Name is Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, and we're a wizard and a witch," Harry replied and then said, "Those are Poppy and Lucky and they are two of my house elves," pointing at the two elves.

Shaak Ti's eyebrows went up as she responded, "Magic? Really that is what primitives call…"

"Master Shaak Ti, he means exactly that. What he does, is not force manipulation," Aayla replied.

Harry pulled his wand and turned his chair into a recliner and shocked the new Jedi, "Can you do that?" he asked.

Shaak Ti looked at the chair and stepped up to it. She touched it thinking it was an illusion but was surprised when it wasn't.

Harry then pointed again at the chair and turned it into a cat.

Shaak Ti jumped away as she stared at the animal and then her eyes snapped onto the young man, "Is this sith alchemy?" she asked.

"No, just plain old transfiguration," Harry replied as he summoned his patronus, and said, "That is a charm."

"Fascinating," Jokasta Nu said as she reached out and touched the strange creature.

"Thank you; it's the symbolic of good. It's designed to fight two creatures on my world, and is also used as a messenger."

"Master the food is ready," Poppy said.

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry replied and he noticed the angry looks the new Jedi gave him, "House Elves are a symbiotic race. They need to bind themselves to highly magical places or wizards or witches in order to live. If they don't, they slowly go insane, lose control of their magic and die."

The new Jedi thought of what he had said as they sat down to eat.

"I hope you like steak, baked potatoes and corn on the cob and are able to eat it," Harry replied.

Inside the library five books started glowing as magicals or force sensitive were detected on the planet that hadn't been there before and their names were added to the books. Harry wouldn't find them for several days.

Down below the cliff face, with the help of the elves, the air around the new ship changed to show it looked like part of the landscape, as a dome appeared over the ship and went to the cliff. Illusions of trees, brush and rocks appeared to form the area, matching the surrounding land.

Shaak Ti looked at Aayla and asked, "What did you do to the task force you were assigned to?"

Aayla blushed as she replied, "I set the munitions in the magazines to self destruct, three hours after they lifted off."

"Well it succeeded. Your task force dropped out of hyper to change hyper lanes and then blew up, killing all of them aboard and blocking two hyper lanes with their debris. We had to go around, in a different lane, to get here. Due to your warning, less than a hundred Jedi were killed. I don't know how the Agricultural, Medical, Educational, or the Exploration Corps fared. I have heard that the Academy of Jedi Archeology got away clean, but I did warn them and I… I just don't know how bad Palpatine gutted them. I know the ones that were on Coruscant were able to escape."

Luna interrupted them and said, "About eighty percent were able to escape in their ships."

"How do you know?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I am a seer," Luna replied.

Shaak Ti looked at Harry and he nodded, "If she says it. It's usually true."

"Thank the force," Shaak Ti replied.

"Palpatine is quite upset at the failure of his clones, and his military. Several high ranking officers have been executed for their failures," Luna stated.

"Good, the more he takes out the less we have to deal with," Aayla replied.

"Not good. As an emperor on my world once said, 'One bad general is worth two good ones'."

"That doesn't make sense," Aayla replied.

"It does if the general is on the other side. Because to your side it means hope," Shaak Ti said.

"Ohh, I see," Aayla replied and then nodded, "So if the bad generals stay in power, the good ones are never discovered."

"Correct," Luna replied.

The group went back to working on both ships. When finished the newly christened _Phoenix_ was blue and silver while Shaak Ti's class 4 freighter was silver with black trim. It would take two days but when finished both ships looked like they had just come off the assembly line. It was at this time that Harry found the five glowing books that had the names of the new people written in them, ad they were glowing, again.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Sirius sat up suddenly as Neana watched, worried. She was about to ask if he was okay, when Sirius stood up.

"We must leave, somehow Harry has come here," Sirius said.

"The one you call your godson?" she asked.

"Yes. How he came to be here, I don't know, but I need to find him," Sirius said as he started dressing.

"But how?" she asked.

"I will follow the link. Notify the other's we're leaving, but we'll be back; while I stock the ship with food," Sirius said as he went to the pantry and started shrinking the food and then did the same to the cool boxes while Neana ran out the doors and down the steps to the ground floor. She took off running down the trail to the nearest house and was soon banging on the door to notify her sister's family.

Sirius rushed to the ' _Prongs_ and into the galley and started putting the food away while giving orders to the droid on board. He could feel the ships engines starting to warm up as he put the last of frozen food in the freezer before heading for the ramp to get their clothes but saw Neana coming down carrying their duffels.

With a quick kiss, he took the bags and let her go ahead of him and within forty-five minutes the freighter was lifting off with Sirius at the helm and Neana in the copilot's seat.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry was working on his meditation in the library when Luna skipped in and kissed him, drawing him out of his meditative state.

"We're almost ready to lift off…," Luna said and then stopped as five books were glowing on an end table, so she asked, "Harry why are those books glowing?"

Harry turned to see where Luna was looking and saw the five thin books. Getting up he went over to them and read the titles, 'Book of Names.' Not knowing what they meant he did a few detection charms on the books and they came back negative so he picked up one and opened it and blinked in shock. He was looking at eight names starting with his and Luna's then Aayla and Barriss followed by the new Jedi's. Quickly checking the other books he found that they too had the same names.

"I think they link with the planets magic and show who is magical and who isn't," Harry said as he showed Luna.

"I agree, I think someone or something is trying to help us," Luna replied.

Harry started to close the book when he found a slip of parchment and he pulled it out. On it was a bunch of numbers and letters.

"I wonder what this is?" Harry said as he set the book down and showed the parchment to Luna.

Shaking her head, Luna suggested, "I suggest we show it to Aayla."

"Okay," Harry said and the two of them went to find their friend.

They found the Jedi going over their training as they were sparing with their blades. Seeing them the seven Jedi stopped and Aayla and Shaak Ti walked over.

"What's wrong Harry?" Aayla asked.

"I found this and thought we should show it to you because we have no idea what it is," Harry said as he handed the parchment to the Jedi.

Aayla opened it and frowned, "Why would you have coordinates to a planet?"

"Is that what it is? We found it inside a glowing book, called The Book of Names," Luna replied.

"What is this Book of Names?" Shaak Ti asked.

"It's five books that appeared in the library, and they are all the same. Inside the book are all of our names starting with Harry, myself then Aayla and Barriss and followed by your five names. Each name has a date by it so I assume that is when you were detected," Harry said and then asked, "Those coordinates?"

"Ahh, yes it's a nearby system that was liberated by the republic about a year ago. It has a strong military presence or did. I don't know what is there now," Shaak Ti said.

"Well I guess that's where Luna, Aayla and I will go. The rest of you can stay here until we can return," Harry said and Shaak Ti's started to interrupt, but Harry continued. "You people are too well known. I can disguise Aayla with a color changing charm."

"Color changing charm?" Aayla asked.

Pulling his wand, Harry fired the color changing charm at his friend and she turned from blue to red, "Yes, a color changing charm. I would do it on the rest of you but I don't know how much I could change on you all. Aayla has told me that in her race, they came in many colors. So I thought I could change her to red as I have."

Shaak Ti's eyebrows had gone up and she felt a slight pull on the force as Harry cast the spell, "That is amazing. Go to the coordinates that are mentioned but be careful. We will wait here and work on our ship. Could you leave a few of your elves to help us with their magic?"

"We can, just be careful. We don't know if the Empire will send anyone back here to find out what happened to their ships," Harry asked.

"We will," Shaak Ti said as they boarded the ship that would take them to an Imperial stronghold planet.

As the ramp went up, Aayla handed Luna and Harry galactic identity chips that showed they came from a rim world and that the _Phoenix_ had been there's for two years. Luna and Harry were disguised as a small merchant ship owners and as a married couple while Aayla was their copilot and companion and was named Anya.

Aayla went through the preflight check and the ship slowly lifted off and shot down the tunnel to lift up into the air, heading for space. Behind them on the planet, the twenty elves left behind went to work enlarging the tunnel and bringing the other ship into the cavern so they could work on it. They had also left behind a spare tent for them to use that Luna owned.

Ten minutes after they lifted off, Aayla activated the hyper drive for the two day trip to Galidraan. When they entered the system, Harry was shocked at all the ships in orbit. The huge space dock that hung off the planet was home to dozens of those large _Venator_ class star destroyers. Some were being towed in and some looked almost like wrecks. Aayla made contact with the space port and received permission to dock on the ground leaving the space dock for the crippled warships.

Harry had filled the hold with large rocks that he transformed into bronze statues for them to sell to make some money. They were of different species and each had gems for eyes. Harry decided to make two of the statues of rubies that were four feet tall and were designed as dragons. Each statue had permanency runes engraved on the bottom by Luna so they wouldn't revert back to normal. Each statue was in its own wooden box with straw around them.

Landing the ship, Harry went to the door with a bag of republican credits to pay the landing fee and was told that it would cost more because the credits had to be converted to Imperial credits and he told them he had no problem with that as long as he could convert them. He was questioned about his cargo and he told them he had antiquates he found on an abandoned planet for sale and that he would be taxed on their sales.

Inside the ship, Luna had opened one of the books and saw there was eight more names and their ages ran from three months to eight years old. Closing the book, she stood and joined Ayala at exit of the ship and opened the door. The smells of the environment of the city washed over her. Her nose twitched as she sneezed as the odor of the wet, foul smelling city hit her in the face. The air had the smell of pollution, soiled masses, dirty water and foul smelling sewage waste floating up from the capital city of the planet with a population of twenty million souls crammed into a small area. As they walked down the ramp, the door behind them snapped shut and sealed itself. By the time they reached the bottom of the ramp, sweat was running down the back of her neck.

Harry joined Aayla and Luna at the bottom of the ramp and they headed out of the docking bay and into the interior of the city. Their first stop was to find a buyer for the statues and after several hours they found one that was interested in them, after he looked at the images. Three hours later, Harry and the girls watched as the last of the crated statues were carried off the ship to their new owner. Payments of several million Imperial credits were issued to a new account for him.

They quickly checked the book of names and did a search for the first name on the planetary index and found out the first one was a three month old human female in an orphanage. Leaving Aayla to buy the supplies they needed, Luna and Harry headed out to find the girl. Abaila was left on the doorstep of the orphanage at the age of one month, with a letter saying her name was Abaila. Using a few _Confundus_ spells and memory charms, Harry and Luna left the orphanage with the baby along with four year old Tristan Blake, a survivor of a pirate attack on the liner he was on with his family. Both children were taken to the ship and set up in one of the rooms with Aayla watching over them.

It would take several days to find the next two children but before they could leave Luna rushed in with the books showing it was glowing. Harry flipped the book open and sat down with a shock as he looked at the names. Written just below Aayla's were the name Sirius Black and Neana Black.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Luna said.

"What's going on?" Ayala asked.

Luna turned the book around and showed the two names, "Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. He fell through the death veil at the ministry. We thought it killed him," she said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's up to you, Harry," Luna replied as she closed the book.

Harry stood up and took the book and looked at it and saw the location was three docking bays over. With a determination in his steps, he headed off the ship and out of the hanger. Quickly locating the bay he headed for it and was starting to press the button to contact the ship when the door opened and Harry just stared at his godfather and then he was hugging him.

"Harry, how are you here?" Sirius asked.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked at his godfather, "It doesn't matter. I found you," he said as he hugged his godfather again.

The two stood there until Neana coughed to get their attention.

"Harry I would like you to meet my wife, Neana she is a…"

"A twi'lek. I know," Harry said and he saw their ship behind them but didn't know it was a XS stock light freighter.

Harry led the two of them back to his ship where he introduced them to Luna and Aayla. The four discussed what was going on and Sirius suggested setting them up on his planet which was way out on the outer rim, and off the beaten path. They worked on a plan to rescue the remaining six magical/force sensitives on the planet, and then leave for Sirius' world. Sirius explained that the planet was covered in forests with a few plains. It had ample fresh water and three great oceans that surrounded six large continents. There was no indigenous intelligent life on the planet, but it did have its creatures. Most of the homes in the settlement that Sirius lived in went up the sides of the large trees that could grow to four hundred feet and had a base diameter of one hundred and fifty feet across.

Harry showed Sirius and Neana the book of names and both were surprised about their names appearing in the book. Sirius took two of the names and headed out while Harry and Luna went to speak with a pair of nine year old twins girls and Harry used some spells to calm the two street children down and asked to speak with them alone. After some questing, and some answers the two kids gathered their meager belongings and Luna took them shopping for new clothes and supplies before leading them back to the ship where they were assigned a room, together.

Sirius was able to get a seven year old boy and his mother to come with him and set them up in his ship and when he went to speak with another seven year old he ran into trouble with the parents. He had to remove the memories of the boy from their minds, as he said that the parents reminded him of his own, and were very abusive towards the boy. Luna was able to get the seventh child and her parents to come with them. The family was stuck on the planet due to being swindled by a con man that offered him a job to farm land. he had taken them for all their money, weeks before. Harry promised him land to farm and a place to build a home and it would offer a sanctuary for their three children. They accepted right away. With Harry's help and their shock they had everything they owned packed up including their two farming droids. The last child was nine years old and was in the hospital because his father broke his arm when he did accidental magic.

Two days later, after the last child had been rescued, the two ships lifted off and headed back to Felucia and landed by the cave. The holds of both ships were packed with supplies and equipment for the settlement.

They found the five Jedi working on their ship. With Luna and Harry's help they changed the ships colors to black and silver instead of bright orange. Aayla, Sirius and Shaak Ti went over the course to Sirius's world with a stop to meet Jedi Master Yoda at a rendezvous, that had been set up by the temple survivors. Three weeks after the betrayal, the three ships lifted off the planet and hypered away.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The early morning sun was blossoming over the Romanian Dragon Reserve and Charley Weasley was at hard at work at his desk when one of his workers burst into his office, "Boss… Boss…" the man said gasping.

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and then tell me what's wrong?" Charley ordered.

The man took several deep breaths before replying, "The dragons are all gone."

Shocked the red head looked at his second in command, "What do you mean their all gone?"

Reginald Blightburn looked at his boss and replied, "Just like I said. We went out to feed them and check on them but their all gone from their nests. Even the eggs had vanished."

"How?" Charley asked as he stood up and grabbed his broom and hat before walking to the door.

"I don't know but it looks like something just scooped the nest and dragon up out of their enclosures and took it away," Reginald replied.

They wouldn't know, but around the world, thousands of magical species vanished to appear on the continents of Sirius's world with the most deadly creatures on the uninhabited ones. Plants also vanished, and appeared around the settlement. Plants that were needed in potions as well as wand trees, and the tree's inhabitants: bowtruckles. Slowly, around the world, samples of magical fauna and species of the planet earth vanished. The colonies of merpeople also were taken as well before anyone in the magical worlds knew it, they would have a better life than what they'd had before. Even the Dementors were transported to an island way out in one of the oceans, where wards would prevent them from leaving.

.

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Morian Knott, cousin to the Nott family, was worried. Ever since the failure to retrieve Potter everything had gone wrong. Every dragon on the planet had vanished, along with the Gringotts dragons as well. Trolls, giants, hippogriffs, unicorns, thestrals and even the centaurs were vanishing all over the planet. Rumors of a strange golden arch would appear and the creatures would just step through them and then it the creatures would fly or run through and before anyone could get near the gate it would close. Now he was being blamed for it because of what he tried to do to Potter. They couldn't even use the ministry's forbidden library because Potter had stolen it during his break in to destroy the special time room they had built. Now this new report said all the Dementors were gone from the ministry prisons. It had the DMLEs in an uproar around the world.

His niece Melisa was hounding him to find Potter but everything they tried was showing that he was dead; but she wouldn't believe the reports, unless she had his body in front of her. By the Goddess Morganna, why did his sister spoiler her so much? He was rubbing his forehead when his secretary burst in.

"Minister, the ministry house elves have vanished," she said.

Morian slammed his head onto the desk in front of him and cried about why was it happening to him. He didn't know it but his time as minister was numbered in days, and not the years it once was.

Around the planet, messages were delivered, and certain families were told to pack their belongings if they wanted to live. The note suggested that they buy as much magical supplies and food as they could.

One elderly woman who was watching over her grandson received the message. She smiled as she read it, and then started to prepare as the message had told her. On the other side of the planet, a young woman who was half drunk pried her eyes open, and tried to focus on the letter in front of her, but it would take several hours before the bushy haired woman would be able to read the letter that had been left for her and it would be several days before she could even think straight, as she tried to kick the habit of being drunk every day since the war ended.

Inside the Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall read the letter that had appeared on her desk during the night. She had a long talk with her deputy head, Filius Flitwick and the head elf. She found out she had to prepare the entire castle. When were they leaving? They didn't know and that was worrying her as she had a lot of friends and students she had taught out there in the world, and she wondered if they would be notified.

On a sinister note, a planet called Carida would become the home of the vampire covens and they would be released from stasis five years after the destruction of Earth. The Gods were not pleased with the so called Dark Jedi and Carida would become the main training facility for the Imperial Storm Troopers for the imperial military after the small population was removed or sold into slavery so they dealt with the problem the planet would become, unfortunately, it wasn't the only planet that would become a military academy, just the worst in their books.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

On another, ethereal plane, the Gods of the different pantheons were gathering to wait the word from their leaders who were meeting together to determine what to do and how to do it. One God demanded that where they were going be erased from the memories of the humans that were going to be saved, so the time line of the new universe they were heading to couldn't be affected. Not all humans would be saved but some. There was just no way the Gods could transport six billion souls through one gate.

Equipment from Earth would be sent so they could rebuild, as well as stores of supplies and food so they could survive. Using their magic, the Gods started building town on each planet to house the people. The houses wouldn't be spectacular, nor would they be lavish, but each family would be given a house, apartment, or flat, to call home. The gods would try and match people that would work together on the new planet but it was as a crap shoot if they would get along. Billions would die to allow a few to live.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry watched out the main window of the ship as she dove towards the planet below. Aayla was at the controls and they were following Sirius in the _Prongs_ as it bled off its speed. They leveled out at two thousand meters and headed towards a forest that had trees taller than one hundred meters some were close to two hundred in spots. He had never seen such tall trees in his life. The _Prongs_ came to a stop over a small clearing that did not look large enough to hold two ships but when the _Prongs_ vanished in the depths of darkness, the leading edge of the forest vanished and the clearing was now over a hundred meters wide. They could see instead a lake below and the _Prongs_ was hovering just above the water and then turned to the right and into the forest.

Aayla brought the ship down and turned to follow the _Prongs_ and down a passage in the trees where in the distance they saw a large house, wrapped around and going up a tree. The _Prongs_ landed to the right of the house so Aayla landed to the left while Shaak Ti landed her freighter between them, but well clear of the house.

The type H freighter that Shaak Ti rode, followed their friends into the planet's atmosphere and then down to the surface, to where they hovered over a lake and then vanished into the forest. Dropping down she saw that the forest canopy made a natural tunnel and she could see the engine glow from Aayla's ship so she followed them into a larger area and watched as the two ships landed and then she settled their freighter onto a third landing platform made out of one of the huge trees. She quickly shut the ship's systems down, and they exited the craft and joined up with their new friends. Sirius would lead them into his house and summon the other adults in the small village. There were forty-one families that lived within two kilometers of Sirius' house and they represented two hundred and ten citizens. The meeting would go throughout the evening but they would welcome the survivors of the Jedi purge and any force sensitive's or witches and wizards that could be rescued. They did not know that they were in for when they made that agreement.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Out in space, they gathered from all over the universe, the survivors of the betrayal of Palpatine. First it was the two cruisers from the temple carrying the children and their history. This was followed by the masters and padawans who were assigned to the armies of the Republican Army as well as their friends.

One of the cruisers was currently docked with one of the medical frigates and in the medical ward, a young woman was giving birth to her twins. In another dimension the labor would have been long, taking almost sixteen hours for her to deliver her son and daughter into the universe full of war but instead she had to have an emergency cesarean. They would be named Luke and Leia by their dying mother, but in this one, she was alive and healthy and holding on to her babies. The Jedi council would try to take them away but Jedi Masters Ben Kenobi and Grand Master Yoda had said no and with Yoda the senior surviving council member, his will was obeyed.

They waited for days hiding just inside the edge of a nebula, as ships as small as Starfighters to great lumbering freighters joined them. Ships for the first time since the Ruusan Reformation, which forced the Jedi to give up their battle armor, renounce all their military ranks, disband their army, navy and Starfighter forces. The Jedi had been split into multiple groups: Agricultural, Medical, Educational, Exploration Corps and the Academy of Jedi Archaeology. They were finally uniting for the first time since then. What was once a group of a hundred thousand Jedi led by their commander in chief became a shattered force that could have been wiped out by the Supreme Chancellor's Order 66. Now they needed to regroup, find a place to hide, and rebuild. Jedi Master Shaak Ti thought she had a place, and would let them know; but, for now, they would wait until she contacted them.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry watched as the elves went to work building houses up the sides of the trees that had been selected. Deep in the forest, giant trees were leveled by the elves and turned into timber for the houses they would build. The houses would be timber frames and built using dove tail, brace, cross beams, mortises and everything else used in the construction of homes. Glass would be formed using elf magic into panes and set in place while cross bridges would connect them at several levels and they even built a farm for the Balkin family. They would allow their son Gabion when he turned eleven to learn magic if he wished, but for now, the family of five would farm a clearing about four miles from Sirius' home. They also adopted the three month old baby girl they rescued from the orphanage, and the four year old boy.

For now, Sirius and his wife were heading out on a mission with several trunks that had massive expansion charms on the inside and set up as dormitories while Harry, Aayla and Luna were heading for a planet that dealt with farming supplies they would need to help supply the new colony they were building with the equipment needed to produce food. They too had some modified trunks to hide survivors so they wouldn't be found by the new empire and be slaughtered. The trunk would hide them from sensor scans, also.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Vader stood on the bridge of his flagship the _Executioner_ , a _Venator_ class star destroyer, and watched as the stars flew by. He had spent hours meditating and now they were heading for a small system of planets that intelligence had supposedly determined his former padawan was heading for or was currently on. If so, he would kill her and any 'force sensitives' that lived on the planet, as the Emperor had ordered, before heading back out to find his former master so he could kill him and any other Jedi he came across. Not once did he think of his dead wife, or so he thought she was. His former master had tried to kill him, and had failed. The next time they met, it would be a different story.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Aayla landed the _Phoenix_ in the hanger as the traffic controller had ordered. As she was shutting down the ship, Harry hit her with a color changing charm that turned her red. She was about to protest, when Harry reminded her that the clones were looking for a blue Jedi Twi'lek not a red one. She nodded and followed Harry out to where Luna and Barriss were waiting in the passenger section of the ship. Harry cast a glamour charm on Barriss, turning her into a human. Both Aayla and Barriss slipped their light sabers into enchanted pockets on their pants and strapped blaster's around their waist as Luna opened the book of names and saw fourteen names light up.

"How many names are in the book, Luna?" Harry asked.

"There are fourteen, eight of which are in or near this town. The rest are on the other side of the planet," Luna replied as she looked up from the book.

"Damn! Okay, Aayla, take one of the droids with you and buy the thirty tons of supplies we need. You have the list on your data pad. We will try and convince the children's parents that their kids are in danger," Harry ordered and then the four of them left the ship.

Harry and Luna went first to the space depot and paid the landing fee. They asked to top off their fuel and told the port official they were there for supplies for a small settlement that had no space port.

Ten hours later, using a few compulsion spells, they had the last of the prospective students and families aboard the _Phoenix_ , along with their belongings. These had been shrunken by the house elves, including two mechanic's shops. The next day they flew to the other town where they gathered the remaining seven, and more supplies. Aayla called and reported that three star destroyers had entered the system he hurried to get the last family to the ship.

Harry watched on the main screen at one of the bars as a dozen imperial shuttles landed at the space port and then looked at the single name still glowing in the book. Aayla had hidden the students and their families in the hide-away trunk as Harry worked his way back to the ship. The elves had remained with Harry as they tried to find the Jedi that was hiding in the town. He was also finishing the list of items that the girls wanted and then would proceed back to the hanger so they could take off and leave the planet after they found the Jedi.

Harry had just finished the shopping that the girls had needed when he felt the presence of evil and a figure radiating fear. Looking around he frowned and tried to pinpoint the locations and finally saw the young Togruta female that Aayla had shown a picture of slipping through the crowds. Behind her he saw movement and a man appeared wearing black armor clutching a red light saber in his hand he was flanked by four clone warriors. He was using the force to throw people out of his way. He knew instantly that this was the dreaded executioner for the Emperor, Darth Vader former Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and he was after his former Padawan. With a gesture, he sent his clone warriors down separate alleys to flank his target.

Moving to a nearby alley, Harry said, "Have one of the elves follow that Togruta the rest of you cover me.

"Yes, Master," came a quite response and he felt eyes sweep over him as the elf popped away.

Vader looked around. He had felt a strange disturbance in the force. He knew not what had caused it, but was sure there was a force user nearby other than his former padawan. Stopping, he concentrated on the force, but couldn't determine where it was coming from and then decided to continue the chase of Asoka. She would either join the emperor or die.

Harry stepped back out, his wand ready in his holster as he looked at Vader in disgust. Vader had turned away to follow the Togruta and Harry followed Vader. Vader was heading towards the spaceport and the lower class lodging for the crews of ships that landed on the planet. Vader stopped in front of a rundown inn, and then entered the building. Harry quietly followed. When he entered Vader had his hand around the owner's neck and demanding the room number of the Togruta and the man couldn't answer because he was being force choked and then Harry heard the snap and the man dropped to the floor dead.

"Bastard," Harry said aloud, so Vader could hear him.

Vader turned around to see who had insulted him and his eyes locked on to the man in the doorway.

"You would do wise to stay out of my affairs," Vader said.

"Whatever, Skywalker. You're nothing but a bloody coward," Harry replied.

"That name is dead. I don't know how you know it, but you will die," Vader replied as his light saber lit up.

The bright red beam swished as Vader gave it a slash and a nearby patron was sliced in half.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. See me 'shiver me timbers,'" Harry replied with scorn in his voice.

Vader was angry, and he rushed towards the man, swinging his sword and then suddenly he was flying back to slam against the wall, which stunned him for a second. The man he had charged, hadn't moved an inch. His right arm had hit one of the posts and his saber had flown out of his robotic hand. Shaking his head he stood up and summoned his saber, but it didn't come to him and he looked for it but couldn't see it.

"Good job, Poppy, now get the girl out of here and to the mountain house," Harry used the code word, to have people think they were going out of town, instead of to the ship.

"Right away, Master," Poppy replied and everyone heard the pop of displaced air.

Upstairs, Poppy appeared and grabbed the wounded Togrutan girl and popped her to the ship, leaving her with Aayla to hide her in the trunk. He popped back to find his master under attack by Vader wielding the leg of a broken table. Harry was dodging the attack and Poppy waited until Vader was in front of the large plate glass window and with a flick of her hand she sent him flying through the window and down the street where he slammed into a cargo carrier vehicle denting the side of the container.

While Vader shook his head and tried to recover from the surprise attack, Poppy popped Harry out of the building and back to an alley near the ship, while the two other elves continued to fling Vader down the street into walls, vehicles, and light poles. While they did this they were calling him oath breaker, bad husband, murder, and many other names. Eventually, they received word from Poppy, and they popped back to the ship leaving a stunned Darth Vader behind them, inside the box of a vehicle used to remove garbage.

The dark blue and bronze ship sitting in the hanger had Aayla and Luna with fourteen young force/magical sensitive children and their families inside one of the magical trunks on board. They were waiting for Harry to arrive. Going up the ramp Harry nodded to Luna, who quickly closed the ramp.

"Did we get everyone?" Harry asked Luna who had the book of names on a cord, around her neck.

"Yes, we have all fourteen future students and their families that wanted to go. Those who wanted nothing to do with the children I modified their memories. The cargo bay is packed with thirty tons of food supplies and we're ready to leave. I also bought a dozen speeders and all the farming machinery I could, and shrank them down after I disconnected their power supplies, so the magic wouldn't interfere with them," Luna said.

"Good, get everyone settled. We take off five minutes after the inspection," Harry ordered as he headed for the cockpit and sat in the copilot's seat while Aayla, who was now red due to the color change charm, was in the pilot's seat.

"We're ready to go," Harry asked and then said, "Here's a gift for you," as he dropped a light saber in her hand.

"Who's is this?" Aayla asked.

"Vader's," Harry replied.

Aayla had a shocked look on her face, and then she quickly dissembled it and found the red crystal and a tracking beacon which she watched as Harry banish it to the far mountain range.

Before they could lift off, they had to be inspected. Six clone warriors and an officer came aboard and inspected the ship for passengers or hidden contraband, they found neither. The job would take the imperials thirty minutes. Once they were off the ship, Aayla started powering up the engines. They were cleared and left alone, but two guards stood at the entrance of the hanger so the Jedi that Lord Vader wanted couldn't escape on the ship or be snuck aboard. The two clones watched as the ramp for the ship closed and steam from the anti-gravity fields started forming under the ship.

The _Phoenix_ lifted off from the planet and roared into space. Once in space they saw the three _Venator_ class Star Destroyers in orbit. They were challenged but they gave the response as instructed by the inspectors that they had been searched and only had cargo on board. A sensor scan of the ship confirmed only four people and that was what was listed as the crew of the ship.

Suddenly the three huge ships turned and angled their hulls and the heavy turbo lasers of the ships opened fire on the planet below. The devastating barrage slammed into a mountain range thirty kilometers outside the city and the mountain they were firing on slowly crumbled under the onslaught.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

At the same time as Harry was fighting Vader, Sirius Black and his wife Neana Black had landed their XS stock light freighter called ' _Prongs'_ on one of the public landing platforms of Coruscant. Sirius went to the port authority office, and paid the fees to rent the platform for a week.

When he returned to the ship, he found Neana with the book open. She looked up and said, "Eighty-nine candidates under the age of twelve, and one hundred over the age of seventeen. All those over seventeen are in the same location."

"Do we have location for them?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but how are we going to contact them all in a week, buy the items on the list, and get them on the ship?"

"With this," Sirius said as he held up a time turner.

"What is that?" Neana asked.

"This is a time turner. We can use it to go back in time, up to twelve hours a day," Sirius replied.

Neana gasped out and Sirius looked at her before asking, "What's wrong?"

"There are only eight-seven now," Neana said as she pointed at two names that slowly faded out.

"Damn, they're hunting them down and killing them," Sirius said as he took the book and waved his wand on it and he saw that there were four more names in danger, "We need to hurry."

Sirius and Neana left the ship, leaving six elves waiting for their call to come to them. Before starting the rescue, he ordered twenty-five tons of building supplies for houses that would be build for the rescued magicals. They then went off to rescue the children, but it took time, of the eight-seven names on the list, they rescued eighty and killed a dozen dark Jedi's, and their clone warriors that were hunting the kids down. After each battle, Sirius would transform the bodies into small blocks, that he dropped in a bag to be disposed of. Of the eighty kids rescued, only sixty-five had their families with them to go to the new planet. The elves would pop in, shrink their belongings, and pop them and the families' right into the trunk. There, two of the elves would take care of them. As to the ones who wanted nothing to do with their children, they were memory charmed to forget them.

With the kids and their families safe, Sirius did a recon of the burned out Jedi temple. He removed a lot of the equipment inside that was still usable, by shrinking it down and storing it in several magical trunks. He also spied on the guards to try and find out if anyone was a prisoner of the new empire, but nothing was said.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Vader glared at the planet below on the screen and the humiliating battle he had against the human he had no idea who he was. His body ached from where he had been thrown into things like had never had happen to him before. He wanted vengeance and it burned in him like a smoldering fire and he would have it.

Turning, he said to the sensor officer, "Did you locate the beacon?"

"We have, my Lord," the sensor officer replied.

"Then open fire," Vader ordered.

The three giant star destroyers started belching red beams of destruction from heavy weapons that were designed to tear star ships apart. Instead, they pummeled the mountain side of the planet. Each pulse cannon tearing large chunks of the landscape it ashes.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry watched in shock as the three starships started firing on the planet, and anger and despair for the planets population took over.

"That is not right," Harry said, and Luna agreed with him while Aayla just worked on flying the ship. She had seen worse during the war.

Harry stood up, left the bridge and headed for his trunk. Digging inside, he found what he wanted and lifted several two pound chunk of flat slate out of the trunk, and his carving tools. He quickly worked on the slates, engraving several runes, and then powered them up before heading back to the bridge where they were just passing the three destroyers.

"Poppy!" Harry said and the female elf appeared.

"You called, Master?" Poppy asked.

"Do you see that giant ship in the center?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master," Poppy said as she looked out the window of the cockpit.

"I want you to pop over to its engine room and several other areas. The engine room will be in the back section. Stay invisible, and look for a giant room filled with machinery like this ship has. I want you to place one of these piece of slate against the roof of the ship's room, press this rune," he ordered as he showed the elf the runes on the pink slate, "and then pop around and place the other three pieces before you pop back here once they activates. You're not to be seen. Do you understand?"

Poppy took the slates and vanished. She was back in less than two minutes, "I did as you ordered, Master."

"Thank you, Poppy;" Harry replied and then said to Aayla with a smile, "I suggest you get us out of here."

"Why?" Aayla said.

"Don't ask," Luna replied.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Aboard the star destroyer, Vader was watching the destruction of the mountain and was about to order the fleet to shift targets to the two major cities, when he noticed one of the com officers press his ear and ask something.

"Lieutenant, is something wrong?" Vader asked.

The young lieutenant looked at the menacing man in front of him, and replied with a gulp, "Sir, the ship is taking on water."

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


End file.
